Legítimo Herdeiro
by Garota Sumida
Summary: O que aconteceria se Harry, aos 10 anos, fugisse de casa e encontrasse alguém que lhe explicasse o que era e ao passar dos dias - junto com seu novo tutor - descobrissem que, na verdade, ele não é filho de quem achava ser? - Fic R.A/OOC
1. Aventura de uma Vida Inteira

**Fic original: The Black Heir**

 **Autor: FirePhoenix8**

 **Sou autorizada a postar? Sim. (:)**

 **Boa Leitura e desculpem possíveis erros de português.**

 **Espero que gostem.**

* * *

 _Turn your magic on, to me she'd say_  
 _Everything you want's a dream away_  
 _We are legends, every day_

 _(...)_ _Under this pressure, under this weight_

 _We are diamonds_

 _\- ColdPlay_

* * *

Harry Potter se encontrava deitado em sua pequena cama, dentro do armário que ficava em uma casa na rua dos Alfaneiros, n° 4. Ele tremia, entre soluços, e ainda sentia uma imensa dos nas costas onde seu tio havia lhe batido repetidas vezes de cinto. Só tinha 10 anos de idade e já se perguntava até onde aguentaria.

Estava acostumado a receber surras com frequência, já que, sempre que seu tio sentia necessidade de aliviar o stress que ganhava do trabalho isso ocorria. Mas Harry não estava com medo por causa disso, estava com medo do que ainda ia acontecer… Seu tio nunca o tinha tocado dessa forma.

De tarde, depois que Tia Petúnia e Duda saíram para fazer comprar, seu tio se aproveitou para bater nele e mandar que trouxesse garrafas de cerveja para a sala. Depois simplesmente começou a acariciar os braços do garoto, dizendo que este devia ser um bom menino e agradá-lo. Felizmente, a porta foi aberta e seu primo entrou falando que a mãe já estava para chegar também. Harry sentiu tio Valter empurrando-o para o armário e ouviu na hora que disse "Terminamos mais tarde".

Harry não tinha nada de estúpido, estava longe disso, na escola ele costumava se esconder – de seu primo Dursley e companhia - dentro da biblioteca. E gastava praticamente todo o tempo que tinha ali, lendo. Escapava da realidade deixando que sua mente vagasse entre as fantasias como Pinóquio – seu favorito - que livros exibiam para quem quisesse ver. Depois, descobriu que tinha interesse em livros de ciências e logo em seguida, muita coisa que antes tinha dúvida, lhe foi explicada. Coisas como o motivo do sol nascer todo dia ou como que criaram a eletricidade ou o que havia dentro do copo humano fora sangue. Descobria algo diferente cada vez que virava uma página e se encontrava por lá.

Harry também havia aprendido fazia muitos que não podia pedir nada a seus parentes, então conseguiu se tornar amigo do bibliotecário e o moço sempre permitia que levasse alguns livros para casa. Então o menino se escondia embaixo da cama e lia. Mesmo que fosse avançado para alguém de sua idade, não se permitia tirar nota maior que os outros em sala de aula ou então os espancamentos seriam piores.

Ele usava os livros para entrar em um mundo mágico só dele.

Se bem que _"Magia_ " era uma palavra sem permissão para ser pronunciada dentro da casa dos Dursley. Seus tios tinham a incrível capacidade de ficarem roxos só de ouvir o começo da letra. Então, só podia pensar… E notar.

Notar o que fazia. Desde pequeno descobriu que, quando ficava sobre forte estresse e perturbação emocional, conseguia fazer coisas inexplicáveis. Desaparecer em um lugar e aparecer em outro – isso era deveras útil quando precisava fugir de brigas – criar bolas de luz que flutuavam no ar – e apenas por que, no dia que fez isso, o que mais queria era ler e seus tios o matavam se acendesse a luz – fazer coisas levitarem até ele quando ficava de castigo sem comida ou machucado demais para se mover.

Mas nunca achou uma resposta sequer para isso em seus livros de ciência, só nos que diziam algo sobre seres misticos e criaturas assustadoras, o que era inútil já que não pertencia aquilo.

Afinal, os adultos eram bem claros quando diziam que Magia não existia. E adultos sabem de tudo, certo?

Com o tempo, Harry passou a controlar melhor o que podia fazer, pelo menos um pouco, e usava muito para evitar que seus tios se zangassem e o punissem. Fazia café da manha, almoço, janta, cuidava da casa e do jardim, até do cachorro babão que Duda tinha ele cuidava! E não se importava, por que tinha sido assim desde sempre e ele sabia que seria assim por muito tempo ainda. Ou era para ser, mas seu tio Valter tinha agido diferente e isso não estava certo.

Ele tinha uma forte ideia do que estava na cabeça do homem e só havia duas escolhas: Ficar e aguentar ou Sair e… E ele não sabia o que mais.

Balançou a cabeça enquanto ponderava sobre.

Não podia ficar ali, seu tio não iria fazer coisas boas e dessa vez tinha certeza que ninguém interromperia. Mas também, se saísse mundo afora teria que dar um jeito de sobreviver sozinho ao frio e a fome e sabe se lá o que mais.

 _"Sabe se lá o que mais é melhor que aqui"_. Pensou.

Conseguiu abrir silenciosamente a porta do armário e rastejou para o corredor. Ficou parado, escudando os sons altos provenientes da sala de estar e soube que seus parentes estavam lá, assistindo televisão. _"Desde que eu tome cuidado para não fazer barulho..."_ Passou a mochila pelos ombros e esperou mais um pouco e quando ouviu metralhadoras saindo da TV, apertou as alças e empurrou a porta de saída.

Correu. Correu igual nos filmes que via de ação quando o mocinho se apressava para salvar alguém do vilão. Correu o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam. Depois parou, e voltou a correria, tinha que correr, não podia parar agora, não agora. Só desabou quando chegou ao fim da Rua dos Alfaneiros, onde se deixou cair no meio fio da calçada.

E notou como o céu estava uns tons mais claros que o normal da escuridão que via do quarto. Enquanto recuperava o folego, sabia que provavelmente sua ausência só seria notada pela manha então tinha tempo para pensar.

Harry estava na situação do sabe se lá o que agora e ainda não havia chegado no que fazer. Será que foi a coisa acerta? Estava – agora totalmente – sozinho, sem dinheiro, sem casa, sem documentos que o identificasse, sem nada. Mas voltar estava longe de ser uma opção.

Como sobreviveria agora?

Sentia o desespero se fundindo com as lágrimas que começavam a surgir e cair em seu rosto, passou os braços finos ao redor de si mesmo e mais uma vez – depois de enumeras outras – desejou que alguém se preocupasse com ele… Mesmo que só um pouco.

Ficou surpreso quando sentiu um focinho molhar seu braço. Ajustou os óculos quebrados no nariz e viu um grande cão preto e sujo diante de si. Nunca o tinha visto nas redondezas.

\- Quem é você, amigão?

O Cão começou a lambê-lo e abanar a calda. Harry riu enquanto livrava o rosto de sinais de choro.

\- Nunca te vi por aqui… Você está sozinho? Que nem eu? - olhou o animal com curiosidade. - Foi abandonado também?

Com isso, o animal parou de lambê-lo e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, olhando o garoto. Harry suspirou, não é como se o cachorro fosse entendê-lo. Mesmo que quisesse que sim…

\- Você podia vir comigo… - Continuou, começando a acariciar o pelo preto. - Mas se tiver uma casa para voltar, tudo bem. Eu não tinha, não sei, sei que fugi da que estava… Não era muito legal lá, amigão.

E o menino ficou novamente em silêncio enquanto sentia a tristeza invadi-lo. Juntou suas mãos e voltou a observar o céu. Foi quando o cachorro latiu e começou a dar voltar em torno de si. E o queixo dele caiu quando viu o animal começar a mudar de forma – de modo bizarro – bem na sua frente. Aconteceu tão rápido que ele até se perguntou se tinha visto mesmo um cão em vez de um homem maltrapido o olhando.

Deu um salto, tamanho foi o susto e a presa para fugir do desconhecido

Enquanto tentava correr para longe, sentiu braços segurando seus ombros e quando ia gritar, uma mão pressionou sua boca e o puxou para trás.

 _"Ótimo Harry!"_ \- Pensava, em pânico. - _"O seu sabe se lá o que é um cara te sequestrando que pode ser um maníaco pior que seus tios!"_

Lutou com o que pode, agitando as pernas já que seus braços estavam presos e sua boca incapaz de produzir algo descente. Ele se recusava a fugir dos Dursley para terminar daquele jeito. Foi quando ouviu o sussurro apressado…

 _"Confie em mim"._

E sentiu seu corpo ser esmagado por uma espécie de tubo enquanto seu estômago se contorcia e tudo a sua volta ficava mais borrado ainda. A sensação rapidamente passou e abriu os olhos. Ele se encontrava de pé em frente ao homem desconhecido e estavam sozinhos em uma rua que não conhecia. Sentia sua mente rodopiar enquanto imaginava o que ia lhe acontecer.

Deu um passo para trás, estava livre agora, dava para correr… E uma mão agarrou seu ombro novamente.

\- Harry! Harry, por favor! - disse o homem. - Precisa me ouvir, eu não vou te machucar.

O garoto tentou se afastar mais ainda.

\- Como sabe meu nome?! Você era um cão! - disse exasperado. - Eu vi!

Ele não estava ficando louco, era jovem demais para isso. Mas o que estava havendo então? E quem era o cara? O que queria com ele?

\- Me chamo Sirius Black… - o ouviu dizer, depois suavemente completou. - Sou seu padrinho, Harry.

Seu corpo ficou tenso e gritou de raiva.

\- Mentiroso! - apontou o dedo. - Eu não tenho padrinho! Se tivesse, eu estaria com ele! Por que ele teria que se importar comigo!

A expressão de dor surgiu nos olhos do adulto. Ele perfurou Harry com seus olhos negros.

\- Eu adoraria ter ficado com você, Harry… - murmurou. - Mas eu estava… Eu não estava em condições… Eu estava preso, filhote, mas eu escapei. Estou aqui agora.

 _"Preso?"_ Não sabia o que pensar do maltrapido. Será que era o maníaco psicótico pior que seus tios e foi para a prisão por que enlouqueceu? Observando bem, ele realmente parecia ter roupas de prisão. Blusa e calça cinza chumbo e tudo esfarrapado. O cabelo longo e cheio de poeira, o corpo magro, as olheiras…

Sirius continuou olhando para o rosto do afilhado e notava que este não acreditava em si. Havia conseguido escapar de Azkaban fazia uma semana e tinha gasto todo o seu tempo procurando o menino. Mas nunca passou por sua mento que ele estaria logo na casa da irma de Lily, não até ouvir os múrmuros de que o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu vivia com uma família trouxa.

E ele quis rasgar Dumbledore em pedaços.

Qualquer um que fosse chegado a Lily sabia que sua irmã lhe odiava – e odiava tudo que fosse envolvido com magia. Era de se esperar que soubesse que a vida do Menino seria miserável se fosse morar com os parentes trouxas. Felizmente, sabia onde era a casa pelo simples fato de ter acompanhado a ruiva em uma visita a fim de convidar a irmã para seu casamento. James não pode ir por causa de problemas com Aurores e o dia terminou com xingamentos por parte da mais velha e Lily em lágrimas.

E ali, olhando o garoto arredio e assustado, decidiu que Harry viveria com ele. Não sabia o motivo da fuga que o levou a sair de casa e o garoto não soltaria facilmente, mas sabia que devia ser um bom motivo. Iria arriscar. Mesmo sendo um homem caçado.

Afinal, era o _Mini-Pontas_ a sua frente. Seu _afilhado_.

Se abaixou, até ficar mais ou menos do tamanho do menino.

\- Eu posso explicar tudo, Harry. Podemos resolver isso. - disse. - Mas não aqui na rua. Precisa entrar na minha casa, por favor.

Harry o olhou.

\- Sirius, certo?

O homem balançou a cabela enquanto a esperança brilhava dentro dele.

Harry olhou ao redor. Se gritasse, será que alguém ouviria? E se fizesse, será que o homem o machucaria para que ficasse quieto? Ainda sentia a mão em seu ombro, mantendo-o parado… Não soube o que fazer… A opção mais viável era aceitar.

 _"Pelo menos tenho onde ficar agora"_. Pensou.

\- Bom… - murmurou. - Vou com você, mas ainda não acredito em você.

Harry iria obedecer, como obedecia a seus tios. Para evitar uma possível punição enquanto pensava em algo. O homem era um criminoso, talvez um assassino. Parecia fraco, mas ainda era mais forte e alto por ser mais velho. Lutar não era opção, mas podia esperar para poder fugir.

Sirius sorriu, satisfeito. Era normal que o menino não confiasse nele de primeira e o admirava por sua breve exibição de independência.

\- Muito bem. - disse, se levantando. - Fique do meu lado e olhe para aquelas casas. - apontou para uns apartamentos. - Minha casa vai aparecer em minutos, é divertido ver acontecendo…

Harry o olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida. Realmente, o homem estava louco. Começou a pensar que ainda ficariam ali por um bom tempo, quando, de repente, os apartamentos começaram a se mover ruidosamente para os lados e uma casa - que estava mais para uma mansão - aos poucos apareceu entre eles.

E o queixo dele caiu pela segunda vez naquela noite.

Sirius riu baixo ao ver a expressão do afilhado. Mesmo que odiasse aquela casa com todo o seu ser, era conveniente que ficasse ali já que possuía muitas alas de proteção e feitiços camufláveis de localização. Pela primeira vez, agradeceu ao fato de seus pais serem paranoicos.

Pegou na mão de Harry e abriu a porta, arrastando-os para dentro.

Ao total, tudo estava imerso em uma escuridão, então pegou uma varinha que roubou de um bruxo bêbado qualquer e disse o prático "Lumos" para que o cômodo ficasse claro. Era deprimente e insuportavelmente sujo. Suspirou pensando no trabalho que ia dar para que virasse um lugar habitável novamente.

Empurrou o garoto mais para dentro quando gritos começaram.

\- VOCÊ! Como ouça? Seu sem vergonha, traidor de sangue! - berrada o quadro no hall.

\- Oh, merlin! - gemeu, com a mão na cabeça. - Eu tinha esquecido dela…

Olhou para Harry e viu que este estava caído com chão com um olhar confuso no rosto. Voltou-se para a mulher.

\- Seu bastardo, Mal agradecido!

\- Cale a boca, velha. - e fechou as cortinas do retrato para que os gritos parassem.

Depois foram para a cozinha. Sirius apenas observava o silêncio que Harry se encontrava, logo em seguida, murmurou um "Scourgify" para limpar a mesa e duas cadeiras.

Harry sentou-se enquanto sua mente voava, a casa aparecendo do nada, um quadro que falava – quase riu ao se lembrar disso, _um quadro que fala_! - Sirius falando coisas estranhas e tudo se movendo sozinho, assim como ele sempre quis que se movesse. Não sabia o que pensar.

O plano de esperar para fugir já não pesava tanto quanto a minutos atrás. O homem a sua frente conseguia fazer coisas como as que ele fazia e Harry nunca tinha visto alguém como ele. Seu tio Valter sempre lhe falava que era uma aberração, um anormal. Ele se sentia um E.T praticamente…

Sirius notava o olhar de quem tentava entender no rosto do afilhado. Era um garoto esperto. Exatamente como James, a semelhança no formado de rosto e cabelo era clara. Mas os olhos e a maneira de pensar antes de agir do menino eram totalmente de Lily. Um sorriso triste surgiu em seu rosto com a memória da amiga.

Resolveu começar as explicações…

\- Harry. - chamou. - Sei que mal me conhece e não tem motivos para confiar em mim, mas precisa acreditar… Sou sim seu padrinho, mas não pude tomar conta de você depois que seus pais foram assassinados…

\- Assassinados? - Harry interrompeu. - Eles morreram em um acidente de carro por que meu pai estava bêbado.

\- Como? - Sirius passou a mão no cabelo sujo, nervoso. - Quem lhe disse essas mentiras, Harry?

\- Não são…

\- É lógico que é uma mentira! - disse com raiva. - James nunca foi um alcoólatra viciado! Ele e Lily eram os bruxos mais formidáveis naquele tempo e foram mortos pelo merdinha do…

Harry sentiu o coração parar e o olhou com curiosidade.

\- Você disse bruxos?

Sirius o olhou, estranho, se levantou e parou de frente para ele, pegando suas mãos magras.

\- Seus pais eram feiticeiros, Harry…

\- Mas então…

\- Você é um bruxo também. - completou.

O olhar de incompreensão no rosto de Harry o fez notar algo…

\- Pelas Barbas de Merlin! - falou exaltado. - Aqueles trouxas repugnantes nunca te disseram… Você pode fazer magia Harry. Igual eu fiz com minha varinha. - Pegou e deu o cabo para que o menino segurasse. - Nós usamos encantamentos para fazer mágica através desse graveto… Você me viu usá-lo!

Harry o olhou, impressionado.

\- Então eu posso fazer magia?

Sirius apertou sua mão com um sorriso.

\- É claro que pode, filhote! Está no seu sangue, garoto.

O menino piscou e depois disse, hesitante.

\- Acho que isso explica umas coisas…

Ele podia fazer magia! Seu tio estava errado esse tempo todo. Magia existia sim. Se a casa tinha aparecido do nada, era por que ela era mágica. E o quadro? Ele também era mágico! Harry sempre tentava ter em mente que se ele tinha esses dons era por que era especial, elas eram um presente, não algo de se ter vergonha. E agora sabia o por que de tê-los.

Ele era um bruxo.

E isso explicava quase tudo.

Sentia-se feliz, muito feliz. Ainda mais quando lembrou que o cara a sua frente era seu padrinho. O homem não mentiria sobre isso… Ou mentiria? Preferia acreditar nele agora. Sirius parecia sincero. Então lembrou-se de outra palavra que não entendeu bem…

\- O que são trouxas?

Sirius suspirou. O garoto era um neófito completo do mundo dos Bruxos e teria que explicar tudo, desde o começo. Apertou a mandíbula com raiva. Tudo culpa daquela mente catuca de Dumbledore!

\- Trouxas são aqueles que não possuem magia no sangue. Eles não tem nossos, ah, "poderes" e praticamente todos vivem sem saber de nossa existência, já que temeriam e tentariam nos caçar. Você deve saber das Bruxas de Salem ou ter visto um desses filmes trouxas que fantasiam acabar com feiticeiros. Existem comunidades bruxas em todos os países e escolas que formam jovens em feiticeiros. O Ministério da Magia cuida para que os trouxas continuem achando que não existimos.

Harry demostrava ter entendido tudo, mas ainda estava surpreso demais para dizer algo. Era mesmo verdade? Esse mundo secreto que ouvia dizer existir? Ele não era um estranho! "Eu sou normal" Pensava em sua mente infantil. Podia haver outros parentes seus que se importassem com ele… Que, talvez, pudessem cuidar dele.

\- Eu preciso te explicar tantas coisas. - Sirius murmurou. - Mas esqueça essa história de pais mortos e bêbados. Seus pais eram ótimas pessoas e James arrasava como Auror.

\- O que é…

\- Auror é um tipo de Bruxo do Bem que serve para pegar e prender outros bruxos do mal que fazem coisas ruins.

\- Igual um policial? - perguntou ansioso.

\- Tipo isso, filhote. - sorriu. - Aurores são importantes em nossas comunidades, são bruxos fortes e poderosos e é um trabalho de muito prestígio. E extremamente cansativa. - complementou, ao se lembrar.

Harry o olhou, calmamente.

\- Você era um Auror.

\- Sim…

\- E minha mãe? - perguntou em voz baixa.

\- Sua mãe… A Lily… - uma expressão triste espalhou-se por seu rosto sujo. - Ela exercia a função de Curador, ou médica se preferir… Acho que trouxas o chamam assim. Ela era nascida trouxa. Ou seja, os pais dela, seus avós, eram trouxas, mas ela nasceu com magia. E era uma mulher incrível.

\- Era legal também. - murmurou, coçando a orelha. - E o que houve?

Um _salvava_ vidas, o outro, _protegia_ vidas. " _Eles eram heróis_ ". Pensava. _"Meu tio é um grande mentiroso"_

(...)

* * *

 _Mostre sua mágica, ela me diria_

 _Tudo o que você quer está a um sonho de ser alcançado_

 _Nós somos lendas, todos os dias_

 _(...) Sob esta pressão, sob este peso_

 _Nós somos diamantes_

 _\- ColdPlay_

* * *

 ***u* Genti, minha primeira fic traduzida de Harry Potter *u* Eu to emocionada, tinha essa vontade desde que comecei a ler The Darkness Within, tradução da autora Fabrielle e A Part Of Me, tradução da autora Karol Black (se - por acaso, assim - ver isso, porrfavorr continuaa a traduzir TvT)**

 **Enfim.**

 **Reviwes?**


	2. Como você me faz lembrar

**Fic original: The Black Heir**

 **Autor: FirePhoenix8**

 **Sou autorizada a postar? Sim. (:)**

 **Boa Leitura e desculpem possíveis erros de português.**

 **Espero que gostem.**

* * *

 _Never made it as a wise man_

 _I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_

 _Tired of living like a blind man_

 _I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling_

 _This is how you remind me_

 _Of what I really am  
_

 _\- Nickelback_

* * *

\- Eu vou tentar explicar o máximo que puder. - disse o homem. - Não tenha medo de perguntar, Harry. Sua mãe era uma nascida trouxa e quando ela completou 11 anos, recebeu a carta de Hogwarts. Hogwarts é a escola de bruxaria da Grã-Bretanha e nela os nascidos trouxa ainda são minoria. Antes de você nascer, os tempos eram perigosos… Muitos bruxos de família tradicionais – que são bruxos sem sangue trouxa nas veias – eram contra ensinar magia para pessoas que não nascessem em famílias mágicas. Houve um, em especial, chamado de Voldemort, que matava todos que não fossem "puros". Ele era uma espécie de chefão que comandava o grupo de Comensais da Morte.

"Mas haviam outros que não concordavam com seus ideias. Outros bruxos de famílias tradicionais e, é claro, os nascidos trouxas. Essas pessoas geralmente faziam parte da Ordem da Fênix, uma organização que lutava contra a ideia de Voldemort, e entre eles estavam sua mão e seu pai, herdeiro sangue puro da linhagem Potter.

Harry agarrava rapidamente as informações enquanto tentava entendê-las. Sirius o olhando, perguntando silenciosamente se podia continuar. Harry deu um aceno com a cabeça.

\- A Ordem foi fundada por Alvo Dumbledore – atual diretor de Hogwarts – e o primeiro a lutar contra um Lord das Trevas, mas tarde enfrentando Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte. Eram tempos violentos Harry…. Tempos de medo e terror, principalmente para Lily e James. Ambos eram poderosos e iam contra o que as famílias tradicionais odiavam, um sangue puro e uma sangue ruim juntos. Então Dumbledore convenceu eles a se esconderem. Então sua mãe ficou grávida de você e eles foram uma casa de campo, afastada, em um vilarejo chamado Godric's Hollows.

"Dumbledore deu a ideia de que apenas uma pessoa soubesse exatamente onde eles estavam, faria isso usando o Feitiço Guardador, para que apenas essa pessoa pudesse dizer a localização e James me pediu para ser esse alguém, mas então eu pensei…

Sirius cerrou os punhos e seu rosto enegreceu.

\- Eu pensei que a melhor opção seria Peter Pettigrew. Ele era nosso amigo e seria uma escolher melhor, já que eu era mais chegado a James e me escolher seria meio obvio para o inimigo. Eu tinha mais chances de ser capturado. E Remus Lupin… Ele era nosso amigo, mas era um lobisomem…

Harry sentiu novamente uma descarga de emoção passar por sua mente. Coçou a bochecha, ansioso. Ele percebia o que Sirius estava insinuando. Que o tal do Peter fizera algo ruim… Mas ele queria saber tudo, queria saber a verdade sobre seus pais e a verdade de como eles morreram. E… Lobisomem? Lembrou dos filmes sobre eles… Algumas pessoas gostariam de vê-los.

"Nem todas as pessoas..." Disse para si mesmo. "Alguns trouxas ficariam aterrorizados" E ficou surpreso consigo mesmo por já fazer essa diferenciação.

Vendo o rosto de surpresa do Afilhado, Sirius sorriu.

\- Oh sim, eles existem. São catalogados – na maior parte das vezes – como criaturas das trevas que se transformam a cada lua cheia e se tornam bestas irracionais capazes de atacar qualquer ser vivo que apareça em sua frente. Mas Remus era diferente, Harry. Ele era gentil e amável e eu era um burro capaz de pensar que tinha sido ele o traidor que se virou contra nós quando aconteceu, Harry… - suspirou. - Por que apenas Lily e James sabiam quem tinha sido a pessoa que recebeu o Feitiço Guardador, ninguém jamais pensaria que o traíra era o covarde do Pettigrew…

Sirius parou e disse com um grunhido irritado.

\- Peter na verdade não era o que pensávamos… Ele era um dos Comensais da Morte e disse para Voldemort onde seus pais estavam… Aquele rato desgraçado deve ter ficado orgulhoso de si mesmo por nos enganar e dar essas informações ao _Desgraçado_ …

\- Espera um pouco… - o menino coçou a bochecha. - Acho que você não me explicou muito bem quem é Voldemort e essa coisa de seguidores do mal…

Os olhos de Sirius se encheram de ódio.

\- Voldemort – também conhecido como Você-Sabe-Quem ou Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado – era um poderoso bruxo das Trevas e os seguidores dele não eram quaisquer pessoas que andam por ai sem ser achado facilmente. Eles eram marcados igual gado e se podia reconhecer um pela Marca Negra no braço esquerdo… Uma espécie de tatuagem mágica.

\- E por que todos tem medo dele? De Voldemort?

\- As pessoas tinham medo dele, Harry… Digamos que, felizmente, aquele bastardo cruel morreu. Os seguidores dele mataram milhares, Harry… Era uma guerra e guerras são terríveis.

\- Ele morreu? - disse com interesse. - Como? Dumbledore conseguiu matá-lo?

Sirius suspirou, com tristeza.

\- No dia das bruxas… E não, não foi Dumbledore… Foi quem menos se esperava. Quando você tinha um ano e meio de idade, Voldemort invadiu o vilarejo que seus pais estavam e os matou… Ninguém sabe exatamente como, mas você foi o único que sobreviveu. Ele tentou te matar com uma Maldição da Morte e em vez de te destruir, ele se autodestruiu… E é foi isso que você tem essa cicatriz na testa.

Sirius tocou o formato de raio no rosto do garoto e viu os olhos verdes ficarem úmidos. Mas Harry não queria chorar. Voldemort tinha matado seus pais? E ele sobreviveu? Não entendia, por que ele tinha sobrevivido?

\- Você – desde então – é chamado de Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, Salvador do mundo mágico. - continuou o homem, calmamente. E naquele dia, na noite de Halloween, quando cheguei lá através da chaminé eu vi o corpo de James caído morto na entrada.

Os olhos dele também ficaram úmidos e sua voz ficou falha.

\- Então procurei por você e sua mãe… Você estava em seu quarto e ela em frente ao seu berço, morta. Acho que Lily te protegeu dele, ele deve ter matado ela quando tentou matar você. Eu nunca soube o motivo dele te querer morto, você era só um bebê… Nada restou de Voldemort, tudo estava praticamente destruído e você dentro do berço…

Sirius interrompeu-se quando seu corpo começou a tremer e se engasgar com os soluços que a memória causava. Harry podia ver as lágrimas grossas abrindo caminho pelas bochechas sujas do homem. O menino estava dormente. Chocado, seria uma palavra para descrevê-lo também. Mas ele queria saber, pedia por isso silenciosamente.

Sirius se ajoelhou a sua frente e chorou abertamente. Ele parecia devastado, tão cheio de culpa que Harry sentiu um certo apego em relação. Então ele o abraçou pelos ombros e sentiu o sacudir dos tremores.

\- O que houve depois? - sussurrou.

\- Eu fiquei louco, Harry… Louco de dor e ódio. - disse. - Eu te levei para fora da casa e Hagrid apareceu. Ele era um membro da ordem e tinha sido enviado por Dumbledore, já que a casa tinha um feitiço que indicava quando fosse invadida… E eu te dei para Hagrid…

Ele olhou para Harry.

\- Eu não devia ter feito isso… - mais lágrimas caiam. - Eu devia ter fugido e te levado, Harry, mas eu era burro. Eu só queria saber de matar aquele bastardo idiota, então passei dia e noite a procura de Peter, ate achá-lo em Londres Trouxa… Ele era tão covarde que só pensava em se esconder. Eu o confrontei e ele explodiu uma loja, matando cinco vinte pessoas. Então ele cortou o próprio dedo e fugiu transformado em um rato…

\- Um rato? - Harry questionou.

\- Nós eramos animagos, Harry… Eu, seu pai e ele… Foi por isso que viu aquele cachorro preto se transformar em mim. Nós podíamos nos transformar em animais. Mas ninguém sabia disso, já que eramos ilegais e sem registro algum. Então eles acreditaram que eu matei Pettigrew já que a única coisa que sobrará dele foi um dedo… Eu fui para Azkaban, Harry… Sem direito a nenhum julgamento. - terminou, com tristeza.

O menino apenas o olhava, sem nada dizer,

\- Eu estava tão irado que pouco liguei de convencer alguém da minha inocência. Eu me sentia o ser mais horrível por ter permitido que aquilo acontecesse com meus amigos. Então apenas aceitei ficar lá… Eu apenas sobrevivi por ser um animago… Azkaban é guardada por criaturas chamadas de Dementadores e eles tomam cada sentimento feliz de você até que não reste mais nada e ele leve sua alma junto. Durantes anos foi assim… Algumas semanas atrás foi quando comecei a bolar um plano para escapar.

"Eu pensava em você e pensava nos corpos caídos e mortos de Lily e James. E em como você ia crescer me odiando e achando que os matei… Por que para mim, você cresceria sobre a proteção de um bruxo e me julgaria como eles… Então eu fugi para matar Pettigrew, mas depois de saber que estava com os Dursley, fui te procurar.

Fez uma pausa e depois rosnou.

\- Eu nunca pensei que Dumbledore iria te deixar com eles! Todo mundo sabia que Petúnia odiava tudo que envolvia bruxos!

Harry também não entendia os motivos de ter ido parar com os parentes trouxas. Mas por que? Por que, sendo que ele se tornou tão importante para o mundo bruxo depois de ter matado Voldemort? Era tanta coisa para se pensar. Tipo, como ele sobreviveu a Maldição da morte? Como um bebê pode fazer isso? Ele estava exausto depois de ouvir tudo…

Sirius o olhou com uma expressão pensativa. Harry estava agindo calmo demais para seu gosto. Qualquer garoto normal estaria se debulhando em lágrimas, mas ele não… "Passou por tanta coisa e ainda é forte" Pensava, enquanto uma onda de orgulho se apossava de si. Se perguntou o que levou o afilhado a fugir da casa dos tios.

\- Harry… - chamou, suave. - Por que fugiu da casa de seus tios?

O menino ficou tenso e demorou para responder. Pensou… O homem tinha se aberto com ele e era seu padrinho… podia dizer, certo?

\- A Tia Petúnia nunca gostou de mim… Ela me mandava fazer todas as tarefas doméstica e me tratavam como um servo. Dudley me usava como saco de pancadas e… O Tio Valter sempre me chamava de aberração e me batia sem motivo algum… Mas mudou, recentemente…

Respirou fundo.

\- Aquela foi a primeira vez, mas eu estava com medo que piorasse e viesse uma segunda… Ele começou a me tocar e… E ele disse que ia continuar e eu sabia que ninguém ia impedi-lo - não conseguiu dizer mais nada.

Sirius não precisou de mais para entender. O abraçou e se lembrou que Harry tinha ferimentos lá quando este soltou um gemido de dor. E ele se sentiu com tanta raiva. Agradeceu a Merlin que nada pior tivesse ocorrido, mas agora ele estava ali e ia cuidar dele, pelos deuses, ele ia sim. Devia isso aos amigos.

Pegou o queixo do menino para que visse seus olhos. Os olhos de Lily… Seu coração parou por um momento.

\- Eu estou aqui agora, filhote. Vou tentar ao máximo cuidar de você, mesmo não tendo muito a oferecer. E temos que tomar mais cuidado, se você aceitar ficar, já que sou um procurado. Mas ninguém irá levá-lo de mim, a não ser que você queira ir.

Harry sentiu os olhos ficando úmidos.

\- Obrigado. - murmurou.

Sirius sorriu.

\- Temos que começar uma faxina então, garoto. Não acho que tenha alguma poção para ferimentos em algum canto da casa, mas posso fazer as corujas providenciarem isso. - viu a interrogação nos olhos do mais novo. - Depois te explico isso, agora vamos descasar.

Caminharam para o segundo andar e Sirius usou a farinha para limpar os quartos, junto com colchoes e lençóis de cama. Ajudou Harry a limpar as feridas que tinha e segurou um grito de frustração quando viu as marcas de cinto em suas costas.

Não havia muito mais do que fazer. No dia seguinte, iria entrar em contado com os elfos do banco Gringotes – que, graças a Merlin, não tinham problemas em lidar com condenados – e pegaria dinheiro para comprar tudo que necessitavam. Afinal, ele era o Dono da herança Black agora. E as corujas não podiam ser rastreadas, graças aos feitiços que a mansão tinha.

Colocou Harry na cama e o cobriu, lhe dando boa noite.

Amanha seria um longo dia.

* * *

Harry acordou sentindo que nunca dormiu tão bem na sua vida. Lembrou-se dos acontecimentos do dia passado e sorriu. As coisas haviam mudado e ele agora sabia quem era, tinha um objetivo a alcançar. Iria aprender tudo que pudesse sobre magia e seria tão poderoso quanto seus pais. Iria tomar suas próprias decisões e nunca mais deixaria alguém ter tal poder sobre ele novamente, como Dumbledore e seus tios faziam. Agora ele ditaria a própria vida.

Tinha passado a noite pensando no que Sirius havia lhe dito, queria saber sobre nascidos trouxas e sangues puro e sobre Voldemort e seus seguidores. O Black havia dito que eles eram das trevas… Então, haviam diferentes tipos de magia? Não ligava. Conhecimento nenhum é inválido e podia ajudá-lo em algum momento. Quanto mais soubesse, melhor seria.

E ai de quem ousasse depreciá-lo ou machucá-lo novamente.

* * *

Sirius acordou e gemeu quando percebeu que estava na casa de seus pais. Havia prometido, ha muito tempo, que nunca pisaria ali se dependesse dele. Mas, infelizmente, os tempos eram outros.

Sorriu quando se lembrou de seu afilhado, ele era sua nova missão de vida. Quando James e Lily morreram, sentiu como se não tivesse mais motivos para viver. Percebeu como tinha sido egoista, Harry precisava dele e ele tinha abandonado o menino achando que ficaria melhor nas mãos de Alvo.

Estava se perguntando por que Alvo nunca fizera questão de que houvesse um julgamento na época e por que deixou Harry nas mãos de trouxas… Percebia que, apenas de Dumbledore ter sido um grifinório, agiu igual a um sonserino. Estava claro que o velho tinha em mente transformar Harry em um garoto humilde e grato por ele, uma criança ignorante e fácil de se manipular.

Afinal, metade do mundo bruxo ficaria horrorizado ao saber que o garoto cresceu com trouxas, o Salvador deles reduzido a isto! Era indignação demais para alguns.

Talvez o velho tivesse medo que Harry se transformasse em algum bruxo maligno e em vez de ajudar a "Luz", resolvesse se aliar as "Trevas". Medo que o menino se tornasse independente de laços para ter confiança em si mesmo e pudesse tomar as próprias decisões. Igual James. E que maneira melhor para evitar isso do que mandá-lo para um ligar onde o odiassem e o colocassem para baixo?

Mas Sirius ia mudar isso, ia ajudá-lo a crescer e ensinar tudo que pudesse ao garoto, por que sabia que Voldemort voltaria e o menino – se dependesse dele – estaria pronto para qualquer coisa.

* * *

Harry estava sentado, no cômodo da biblioteca que tinha encontrado enquanto inspecionava a casa.

O menino era um madrugador e visto que Sirius ainda não tinha acordado, foi vasculhar a casa em busca de saciar a curiosidade. E estava fascinado! Tinha encontrado coisas bizarras e um pouco assustadoras: uma parede coberta de chifres de algum tipo de criatura estranha, de olhos enormes e orelhas pontudas e grandes. Uma mão pulando dentro de um pote fechado, um guarda chuva feito com a perna de um bicho….

No meio disso, jurava que viu uma sombra se mover, mas depois de ficar parado por um tempo, viu que não era nada. A mansão também tinha muitos retratos com bruxos roncando alto e todos se pareciam - de algum modo – com Sirius. Deviam ser os antepassados do homem.

Foi quando encontrou a biblioteca.

Era enorme e tinha um ar sombrio, mas não parecia ruim, ao contrário, lhe chamava a atenção. Os livros eram interessantes e parecia que todos tinham imagens em movimento. Alguns descreviam feitiços e rituais. Outros faziam lamentos enquanto ele passava as páginas. Teve até um que quando foi abri-lo, tentou mordê-lo.

E Harry decidiu que definitivamente estava apaixonado por Magia.

Enquanto lia um, sobre Morgana e sua família, percebeu que havia um retrato pendurado acima da lareira o examinando com olhos semicerrados. Era um bruxo de longos cabelos pretos e olhos escuros, de presença forte, vestido com roupas tão pomposas que pareciam feitas a séculos atrás.

Até se perguntou se devia se dirigir ao homem que o observava, mas decidiu manter a leitura. Se estivesse incomodando, duvidava que o bruxo ficasse calado.

* * *

Sirius estava a um bom tempo procurando por seu afilhado e não sabia onde o menino havia se enfiado para sumir daquele jeito.

Tinha olhado em todas as salas e estavam vazias. Viu Monstro rondando pelos corredores e o olhando, demostrando e murmurando o quanto estava infeliz e o odiava. O elfo era totalmente inútil, por que não limpava nada e fazia o possível para ignorar ordem que recebia.

O Black ficou intrigado com o desaparecimento de Harry. O único lugar que não havia procurado era a antiga Biblioteca da família, que possuía quadros de antepassados da família, junto com heranças e livros importantes. Harry não podia estar lá por que, para isso, o garoto precisaria ter sangue Black legítimo.

A porta da Biblioteca nem mesmo era visível para quem não fosse da linhagem.

Mas o menino não podia ter saído da casa, já que de noite tinha se certificado de trancar tudo, então resolveu ir ver, mesmo que uma parte de si o chamasse de doido.

Então, quando abriu a porta, ficou totalmente perdido, sem entender bulhufas.

O garoto estava imerso em um livro das Trevas e Aractus Black o inspecionava de testa franzida.

Como, diabos, ele havia conseguido entrar ali? E por que Aractus não o expulsava a gritos?

Aractus Black era um dos antepassados Black mais reverenciados. Um totalitário rigoroso e sem paciência com quase nada e considerava aqueles não-puros como um desperdício de espaço.

O homem o intimidava quando criança.

Se aproximou de Harry, silencioso.

O menino se assustou quando sentiu uma mão pesar em seu ombro.

\- Harry? - o chamou.

\- Desculpe… - começou.

\- Como entrou aqui?

\- Encontrei a biblioteca quando estava olhando a casa, peço desculpas se o deixei com raiva – disse com incerteza. - Os livros pareciam interessantes e… Eu gosto de ler, achei que não se importaria…

O homem apenas o ouvia, ainda tentando entender algo do que ocorria.

\- Não queria te perturbar demais com perguntas. - continuou. - Os livros ajudam nisso, e… São legais! - falou sem conter a empolgação. - A história dos Bruxos, a Arte das Trevas se desenvolvendo…

Sirius ainda o olhava estranho.

\- Não fiz por mal… - murmurou. - Peço permissão da próxima vez…

Quando ia se levantar, deve seu movimento detido.

\- Sinto muito, filhote. - disse o mais velho. - Não me incomoda o fato de estar lendo os livros. Embora eu ache que tem seções que deve evitar… Como entrou aqui, Harry? - o olhou serio.

\- Entrando? - inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

\- Mas… Isso não dá. - resmungou. - Não poderia, não é possível.

\- Por que?

\- Por que apenas um Black pode achar esta sala.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Mas eu sou um Potter! Talvez a linhagem Potter tenha sangue Black…

E então, o quadro bufou.

\- O que você sabe, velho? - Sirius rosnou.

\- Olhe o tom, seu ignorante bastardo! - disse Aractus, amargo.

\- Como ele entrou? - perguntou, acentuando as palavras.

\- Como se eu devesse respostas a você! - zombou. - Mas, apenas por que é um menino curioso que tem ao lado, irei dizer que o enlace de um Potter com um Black é tão ridículo quando o enlace com trouxas

\- Poupe-me do preconceito, Aractus. Sei bem que não existem enlaces de Black na linhagem Potter.

\- Então devia deixar de ser um ignorante cego. Se não é capaz de _sentir_ então é verdade sobre ser um bastardo - replicou o mais velho.

Harry estava de lado, apenas escutando, quando percebeu algo que não tinha cabimento…

\- Com licença. - murmurou educadamente, encarando o quadro que o olhava de modo severo, tentando não tremer. - Se Sirius diz a verdade, tenho que ter sangue Black… Mas, como? Quer dizer, minha mãe não tinha sangue Black, já que Sirius disse que era nascida trouxa. E o meu pai era um Potter… Ou então não era… - a voz vacilou. - Você tinha irmãos ou primos, Sirius?

Sirius o olhou, parecendo atônito.

\- Eu apenas tinha um irmão e ele morreu jovem demais para ter um filho e a Lily não era uma Black… - olhou para nada. - Eu saberia se ela fosse, já que ela teria o nome na Tapeçaria… - e então ficou mais pálido ainda. - a Tapeçaria…

Harry viu ele correr e desaparecer porta afora.

\- Acho que ele descobriu como matar a charada…

\- Você me parece um garoto inteligente. - disse Aractus, secamente. - Posso sentir o poder emanando de você, criança… É um Herdeiro aceitável.

\- Como um herdeiro aceitável? - perguntou para si mesmo.

E então Sirius voltou, com olhos esbugalhados, e o apertou em um abraço sufocante.

\- Meu Merlin! - dizia. - Eu nunca imaginei… Eu queria que… Mas não achava… Quer dizer, não parecia possível… - dizia freneticamente contra o cabelo do menino. - Eu tive tanta inveja de James quando ela anunciou… E…

\- Sirius, o que houve? - perguntou Harry, tentando soltar-se do aperto.

O homem o soltou apenas para olhá-lo, parecendo maravilhado.

\- Mas você se parece tanto com James… - sussurrava. - Precisa vir comigo Harry, precisa ver isso…

* * *

Eles entraram em outra sala e Harry logo viu a enorme Tapeçaria que cobria uma parede inteira. A cor marrom, de algum modo, contrastava com os traços brancos que continham nomes por cima, como se fosse um caderno. Após mais uma inspeção, notou que também havia datas abaixo de cada linha e percebeu que era uma árvore genealógica e a escrita elegante feita de prata bem no topo: _A Árvore Mais Nobre dos Black's._

Sirius traçou um dos ramos com a ponta do dedo e apontou para uma linha borrada com cinzas.

\- Veja essa, Harry, ai ficava o meu nome. Minha mãe o queimou quando eu fugi de casa… Não me lembrei a princípio por que fazia anos que não via essa parede… E não tinha como eu saber, ela nunca deu pistas…

O menino olhou para onde Sirius apontava e viu uma linha riscada ao lado do nome manchado, "Regulus Aractus Black". Então olhou mais para baixo e viu uma mecha delicada que se movia suavemente, vindo de onde o nome de Sirius devia estar, ela acabava em uma linha de traço igualmente branco onde se via escrito por cima _"Harry Orion Black"_ e abaixo a data de seu aniversário.

Engasgou enquanto sua mente pensava nas possibilidades. Agora sabia o que tinha deixado Sirius daquele jeito… Mas, será que era? Ou não? Podia ser uma coincidência… Não se podia acreditar em algo sem provas…

\- Mas e se for uma coincidência? - questionou, virando a cabeça de lado. - Você mesmo disse que eu sou a cara de James Potter e Lily era casada com ele…

Sirius olhava a criança com lágrimas não derramadas nos olhos. Ele _sentia agora_ , sentia o que Aractus disse, bem no íntimo… Tomou as mãos pequenas nas suas.

\- Eu amei muito a sua mãe, filhote. - disse calmamente. - Acho que ela foi a única a chegar nesse patamar. Nós namoramos em segredo por um longo tempo por que James era obcecado por ela e ela não o suportava até o fim do sétimo ano. E eu não queria magoá-lo, ele era meu melhor amigo e eu era covarde demais para contar isso… Então Lily terminou comigo dizendo que eram tempos perigosos e que tudo ficara mais complicado se continuássemos com aquilo, ainda mais se minha família descobrisse. Então ela quis acabar com tudo e eu apenas aceitei a decisão dela.

Suspirou, continuando.

\- Então, umas semanas depois ela começou a namorar com James e embora uma parte de mim se corroesse com aquilo, James estava feliz e se Lily estava com ele, era por que ela também estava, então o que restava era aceitar novamente… Mas eu não conseguia me manter longe por muito tempo. - olhou para baixo, parecendo envergonha. - Continuamos nos encontrando de tempos em tempos até que ela anunciou que iria se casar com ele e era definitivamente um ponto final para nós… Depois veio a notícia de que estava grávida e eu nunca questionei sobre a paternidade ser de James…

"Agora entendo o motivo dela ter escondido. - seu rosto foi consumido por tristeza. - Se ela assumisse que teria um filho Black e ainda por cima, Voldemort cairia com tudo em cima de vocês. E quando você crescesse sofreria a pressão de ser Herdeiro Mestiço de uma das casas mais puras do mundo Bruxo. Lily não tinha como saber do futuro ou de quanto a guerra ia acabar, Harry. - murmurava. - Então ela escolheu a opção que parecia mais segura e aceitou a proposta de James, que insistia fazia tempo em se casar. Para proteger você.

Sirius acariciou os cabelos alinhados de Harry.

\- E Lily era uma bruxa inteligente, a mais inteligente que já conheci. Acho que o fato de ser parecido com James deve ser por causa de algum ritual de sangue entre vocês dois… Nada que não possa ser revertido.

Ele olhava incerto para o menino, como se esperasse uma palavra de aceitação, mas Harry estava sem fala enquanto sentia uma chama de esperança no peito.

\- Eu tinha tanta inveja de James… Ele tinha a garota que eu amava e tinha um filho com ela. E eu não podia nem sequer ter raiva dele por que ele não sabia de nada… Mas Lily fez isso por você e graças a isso eu tenho você aqui agora, por que ela também teve a audácia – mesmo sabendo do perigo - de te reconhecer como meu filho, mesmo sabendo que seu nome ficaria exposto na Tapeçaria Principal…

Então, Sirius o abraçou apertado novamente, o levantando do chão e dessa vez deixando as lágrimas caírem livremente.

\- Eu tenho um filho… - sussurrava ferozmente, quase que para ele mesmo. - Um filho! Você é meu filho, Harry! Meu...

Harry ainda não esboçava nada, tamanho foi o choque daquela notícia. A única coisa que rondava sua mente era que ele tinha um pai agora. Ele tinha um pai, um pai vivo e que se importava com ele.

* * *

 _Nunca consegui me passar por sábio_

 _Eu não sobreviveria como um pobre homem roubando_

 _Cansado de viver como um homem cego_

 _Cansado de ver e não ter sentimento  
_

 _É assim que você me faz lembrar_

 _De quem eu realmente sou  
_

 _\- Nickelback_

* * *

 **Enfim.**

 **Reviwes?**


	3. Estrelas Perdidas

**Fic original: The Black Heir**

 **Autor: FirePhoenix8**

 **Sou autorizada a postar? Sim. (:)**

 **Boa Leitura e desculpem possíveis erros de português.**

 **Espero que gostem.**

* * *

 _And God, tell us the reason_

 _(...) It's hunting season_

 _And the lambs are on the run_

 _(..) But are we all lost stars_

 _Trying to light up the dark?_

 _If we're not careful, turns into reality..._

 _\- Maroon 5_

* * *

Aquelas haviam sido semanas ocupadas. Sirius estava mais cheio de energia do que conseguia se lembrar e fazia questão de passar cada minuto que tinha ao lado do filho. Queria conhecê-lo afinco e quanto mais soubesse melhor ficaria. Sem falar que o amor que sentia transbordar do peito era tão estranho e intenso que as vezes, não sabia o que fazer.

Havia pegado a mania de chamar o menino pelo segundo nome, Orion, já que achava esse nome deverás bonito, o emocionava como Lily lembrou de seu gosto, e o orgulho que sentia do garoto. Harry tinha a mente afiada, era atencioso, paciente e gostava de ler. O lembrava tanto Lily que fazia seu coração quase saltar do peito de felicidade.

Não hesitava, em momento algum, em mostrar a afeição que sentia e aos poucos ia vendo que Harry começava a demostrar carinho também. E eles passavam a maior parte do tempo conversando sobre o mundo Bruxo, os Marotos, Hogwarts, Lily. E Sirius também falava sobre os costumes de sangues puro junto com a história da família Black.

Nunca havia lhe passado pela cabeça sobre ensinar filhos dos costumes que foi criado, já que se rebelou na juventude. Mas agora que era pai, queria que seu herdeiro estivesse mais do que preparado para assumir com tudo, afinal, era seu dever.

Lembrou-se do dia seguinte a descoberta, juntos, descobriram um jeito de neutralizar o feito de sangue, o que foi um verdadeiro show.

Depois de muito pesquisar para saber se isso prejudicaria o menino de alguma forma, e após ter a certeza que não, fez o feitiço e se maravilhou com o que viu. Harry era, de fato, um Black. Os cabelos, antes lisos, pegaram formas levemente onduladas, o rosto ficou mais anguloso e o nariz tomou uma aparência aristocrática. A pele pálida da testa ainda continha a cicatriz em forma de raio e o corpo ficou mais esquio.

Felizmente o menino ainda tinha os olhos verdes de Lily. Essa era uma característica que Sirius esperava que o filho mantivesse.

E Harry adorou não precisar mais de óculos, já que o problema de visão era por parte do suposto sangue Potter que tinha.

E o homem percebia cada vez mais as mudanças de personalidade também. Orion começava a imitar sua maneira de andar e seu movimentos, o menino também estava mais confiante e gostava de demostrar isso quando decidia que tipo de livro ia ler.

Por que, depois de muita discussão sobre livros das Trevas, resolveu ceder a teimosia do filho que pedia fazia dias para lê-los na biblioteca. Harry também tinha vontade de ler os livros que tentava atacá-lo quando ia abri-los, então Sirius ficava ao lado dele, se certificando de controlar a situação.

Depois que permitiu que o garoto visse os livros, se sentiu culpado por deixar uma criança de 10 anos ler sobre a Arte das Trevas, mas pensou, o menino precisava conhecer o inimigo para se proteger. Depois de perceber que Harry tinha capacidade de decidir o que era um feitiço bom de um mau, emprestou a varinha para que treinasse no salão de lutas já que o Ministério não tinha como rastreá-lo.

Enquanto preparava poções que ajudavam na aceleração da cura das feridas corporais do filho, eles conversavam sobre o futuro e perceberam que compartilhavam uma opinião semelhante sobre Dumbledore. E ficou decidido que seria arriscado de Harry fosse para Hogwarts.

O mais velho compartilhou a suspeita de que Voldemort voltaria e decidiu, como pai e responsável que o filho iria para Durmstrang, outra escola de magia – localizada no norte da Suécia -, onde Orion teria mais oportunidades de aprender mais sobre duelos e Arte das Trevas do que em qualquer outro lugar e podia também entrar em contado com pessoas que apoiavam o Lord, tendo mais chances de passar despercebido.

Voldemort dificilmente suspeitaria que o Herdeiro da casa Black era, na verdade, o antigo Harry Potter. Orion não gostou muito, já que tinha vontade de conhecer Hogwarts, mas entendia o pai e aceitou a decisão.

Sirius também comentou sobre a possibilidade deles terem que deixar a Inglaterra e irem para a Mansão Black, em Moscou, já que ninguém iria se preocupar de avisar as autoridades inglesas de que tinha um fugitivo de Azkaban lá.

Orion concordou com isso, já que ficou animado com a possível possibilidade de uma viajem onde poderia conhecer uma comunidade bruxa que aceitasse tanto magia da luz quanto magia das trevas. Era uma oportunidade que poucos bruxos da Grã-Bretanha tinham.

Uma oportunidade de mostrar ao mundo seu ressurgir como Harry Orion Black.

Quanto disse isso em voz alta, Sirius decidiu que, para qualquer um que perguntasse o motivo de ter o mesmo primeiro nome do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, seria por que seus pais eram amigos antes e tinham gostos em comum.

Sirius sabia que Harry teria que tomar uma decisão sobre que lado ficar e disse a si mesmo que continuaria ao lado do filho independente da decisão que tomaria. Também chegou a conclusão que precisava descobrir por que Voldemort queria a morte de Orion, em específico… Isso era uma informação vital de se conseguir.

Harry, depois, considerou que não podia dizer que Lily Evans era sua mãe e Sirius pensou. Pensou e se lembrou vagamente de uma bruxa francesa, de família sangue puro, que namorou na adolescência. Ele a conheceu enquanto viajava com os Potter's e o caso durou apenas duas semanas, já que depois ficou sabendo que tinha morrido em um ataque de Comensais da Morte. Seu nome era Veronique Valcroix e ela e seus pais eram os únicos da linhagem.

Harry podia dizer que a mulher falecera pouco tempo depois de dar a luz e que fora abandonado em um orfanato. _"Isso não é muito longe da realidade"_ pensou com amargura.

O único problema que restava era a cicatriz. Qualquer um que olhasse e conhece a história que rondava aquele raio, saberia quem o garoto era. Eles precisavam se afastar de qualquer ligação que tivessem com Harry Potter, Orion estaria muito mais seguro estando longe de Voldemort e Dumbledore e deixando que achassem que o menino Potter ainda vivia com trouxas em Londres.

Depois de muito discutirem, foram para a sala e iniciaram um dialogo com o retrato de Phineas Nigellus, que se mostrou muito interessado em conhecer o novo Herdeiro Black. E eles ficaram cientes que Dumbledore já sabia da fuga do menino e vários bruxos estavam em sua procura.

Começaram então a fazer as preparações para a partida. Sirius escreveu uma carta do diretor de Durmstrang, Igor Karkaroff, perguntando se o filho poderia ser aceito na escola quando tivesse a idade adequada, escrevendo, logo em seguida, uma carta ao banco de Gringotes solicitando transferência de todo o seu dinheiro para o escritório em Moscou, deixando-os saberem que assumiria o comando de tudo que fosse propriedade Black e claro, dizendo que ninguém deveria saber sobre a movimentação em sua conta.

Sempre que Sirius pensava em Harry, sorria para si mesmo. Surpreendentemente, o menino tinha sido capaz de conquistar ate mesmo o retrato de sua mãe e de Monstro, que depois de terem visto a aparência verdadeira e que o garoto passava a maior parte do tempo vendo coisas das Trevas, disseram que ele tinha futuro pela frente. Mas a aceitação final veio de Aractus Black.

O homem notava, com espanto, o retrato jovial da mãe. Walburga Black parecia mais feliz do que ele jamais vira e declarava em bom tom que _"finalmente a família Black tinha um Herdeiro aceitável e que Orion era a coisa mais digna que seu filho indigno tinha feito de bom para com a família_ ". Por que ela ainda mal tolerava Sirius no mesmo ambiente o fazia apenas por apego ao neto, que escutava seus sermões de vó sobre comportamento com um sorrisinho no rosto.

Harry tinha gostado de saber que Aractus possuía um quadro na Mansão de Moscou também, já passava um bom tempo conversando com ele. O bruxo de séculos tinha tomado um gosto verdadeiro para com o garoto e Sirius se perguntava se o homem sabia que estava falando com um Mestiço.

Notava, com olhos brilhando, que Orion tinha um charme imprescindível e gostava de pensar que era algo seu que o menino tinha nas veias. Embora uma parte de si admitisse que ambos eram muito diferentes.

Harry podia ser encantador de tão espirituoso e engraçado que conseguia ser, mas que na maior parte das vezes ficava em silêncio, lendo calmamente. Via o filho ganhando cada vez mais confiança e autoestima, mas ainda manter a educação de alguém humilde. Era inteligente que só, mas apenas se exibia quando queria brincar com a cara do pai e embora o menino apreciasse a Arte das Trevas, ainda mantinha a inocência que a mente infantil tinha.

Sirius não pensava em treiná-lo para duelos ainda, mas depois de perceber aurores ao redor da casa e de muita insistência por parte de Orion, prometeu que arrumaria um tutor para ensiná-lo depois que se estabelecessem em Moscou.

E Sirius sorria, mesmo percebendo que Harry o tinha na palma da mão.

Tudo estava pronto depois de duas semanas. Harry tinha passado quase duas horas ao lado da avó, já que está não possuía um quadro em Moscou, e prometerá que tentaria fazer o pai providenciar um retrato para ela lá.

Sirius não respondeu quando viu Harry perguntar se podiam levá-la com eles. "O pirralho ficou doido" pensava com diversão. "Ainda bem que lá é a parte da família do meu pai e não precisarei aturá-la!"

Suspirou de alívio e sorriu bobo enquanto pensava nas possibilidades de ensinar o filho a jogar voar pela primeira vez e a Quadribol.

Monstro usou de sua magia para fazê-los aparatar em Moscou, voltando assim que os deixou lá para a amada casa em Inglaterra.

Sirius não sabia como Orion fizera para que Monstro obedecesse ele, o elfo agora só respondia ao menino e quando o homem ordenou que desfizesse as malas, a criatura imunda apenas começou a resmungar em voz baixa e desagradável. Como queria que a cabeça do elfo fosse pendurada na entrada do Largo Grimmauld.

E ainda levou uma leve repreensão de Harry por ter falado com tão pouco caso com Monstro.

Os dois agora olhavam a Mansão Black com surpresa. Sirius por que fazia tempo que não pisava ali e Harry por que era a primeira vez.

A Casa era impressionante e felizmente abrigava três elfos mais amistosos e dispostos, que haviam preparado suas coisas de modo amistoso. Obedientes e discretos, estavam ali a mais tempo do que pensavam, sempre servindo aos Black's.

Portanto, a Mansão estava em perfeitas condições e felizmente a família de seu pai tinha bom gosto para que as paredes fossem pintadas de marrom claro e tivesse um ar agradável, totalmente diferente de Grimmauld Place.

Tirou Harry de seu estupor e foram dar uma volta em torno da propriedade. A Mansão era de um tamanho médio, parecia um pequeno palácio com torres e pequenas cúpulas douradas. Logo depois havia um bosque que rodeava todo o terreno, acabando em um lado. Havia também estábulos para Pegasus, mas estavam vazios.

Sirius se lembrou de como costumava ver muitas criaturas aladas por ali antes de fugir quando seu pai costumava levar ambos, ele e o irmão, para passar as temporadas de inverno na Mansão.

Com um sorriso, narrou as "aventuras" que tinha com Regulus e viu a animação tomar conta de Harry quando contou sobre como costumava correr para montá-los. E decidiu que talvez comprasse um de presente no aniversário do menino.

Também queria ensiná-lo a voar em uma vassoura. Não era tão talentoso como James, mas sentia como se estivesse perdendo uma fase importante do filho se não fosse ele quem ensinasse a jogar quadribol.

Então, voltaram para dentro e Orion ia vendo as várias salas que o lugar possuía. O mármore branco do chão, as colunas que sustentavam tudo, a Sala Principal de cor verde escura e suaves toques de azul.

Harry não demorou muito para perguntar sobre a biblioteca, por que na mente do garoto, era obvio que tinham uma ali. Depois, foi levado pelo pai a um grande salão em formato oval que tinha painéis escuros de mogno, teto alto e incontáveis estantes cheias de livros.

 _"É muito maior que a do Largo Grimmauld!"_ Pensava empolgado.

Sirius suspeitava que não veria o filho por um bom tempo quando fechou a porta atrás de si e o deixou lá.

* * *

Eles agora descansavam em poltronas, bebendo chocolate quente que os elfos fizeram.

\- O lugar é incrível! - Harry falava. - Por que sua família vivia no Largo Grimmauld se tinham isso?

O homem suspirou.

\- Eu te disse que o mundo foi assolado por guerras desde 1940, então os Black's resolveram que estavam mais seguros na Inglaterra, por que Grimmauld tem feitiços que deixam aquela casa praticamente indetectável a qualquer coisa, e vinham passar períodos curtos aqui, como o inverno. Os ataques contra Grindelwald foram brutais, mas felizmente, parece que eles resistiram bravamente,

\- Grindelwald… - ponderou. - O que sabe mais?

\- Bom, eu nunca prestei muita atenção em História da Magia. - fez uma careta. - Mas sei que ele era um bruxo das Trevas formado em Durmstrang e que recrutou a maior parte de seus seguidores lá. Os russos foram seus aliados por muito tempo, então pode entender por que eu acha que é mais fácil achar propensos a Voldemort aqui. Grindelwald era considerado uma criança prodígio e foi um dos mais poderosos nos tempos modernos. Foi ele quem começou com essa história de sangues puro contra nascidos trouxas. Você deve saber sobre guerras trouxas, certo?

Harry assentiu. Ele tinha lido uns livros sobre isso uma vez.

\- Bom, imagine que os trouxas daquele tempo tinham a pólvora e Grindelwald o fogo. Ele fez amizade com o líder trouxa… - franziu a testa. - Qual era o nome dele?

\- Hitler.

\- Tanto faz pirralho. - sorriu. - Acredito que deve ser esse… Mas Grindelwald os manipulou para destruírem o próprio povo, fazendo com que milhões de trouxas fossem morto e ainda usou isso a favor para seu ponto de vista, mostrando que trouxas eram perigosos e violentos, Falando que os bruxos deviam assumir com tudo e tornar o mundo um lugar mais pacífico.

"Mas então a Guerra trouxa perdeu para o lado dele e Grindelwald se viu sem apoio. Os bruxos queriam paz e decidiram que ele e Dumbledore deviam lutar, quem vencesse ali seria o vencedor na guerra. Dizem por ai que esse duelo durou doze horas até que Dumbledore derrotou um Grindelwald beirando a loucura, que foi preso logo em seguida… Mas eu acho que Grindelwald ainda vive entre nós.

\- Isso é… Doido! - Harry dizia com um sorriso. - Quer dizer, Dumbledore derrotou um feiticeiro poderoso e que podia comandar tantos. Ele deve ser o bruxo mais poderoso dos dias de hoje, né?

\- Muitos dizem que sim. - replicou o homem. - A Inglaterra tem alta consideração sobre ele e ele faz um ótimo trabalho como diretor de Hogwarts. Alguns o chamam de "Senhor da Luz". Dumbledore também não parece ter ambições políticas, mas tem forte influência no Ministério. Tem até quem imagine a próxima batalha épica entre ele e Voldemort.

\- E o que você sabe sobre Voldemort? - questionou. Harry tinha lido a respeito de Grindelwald na Biblioteca, mas havia muito pouco sobre Voldemort. Isso o intrigava.

\- Não muito. - admitiu. - Voldemort é um mistério… Sei que ele era um bruxo inglês, mas onde teve sua formação e seu nome verdadeiro… Fica difícil. Ele simplesmente apareceu em algum momento com ideias parecidos com os de Grindelwald, fazendo com que bruxos insatisfeitos começassem a segui-lo. Mas deve ter sido complicado, já que a Magia Negra foi proibida em muitos países.

\- Isso não foi junto. - o menino resmungou.

Sirius suspirou, mexendo em seus cabelos.

\- É… Admito que havia muito preconceito e que muitos foram condenados sem merecer. Mas havia o temor de outro louco querer subir ao poder, apenas estavam fazendo o que achavam melhor para preservar a paz naquele tempo. Então Voldemort surgiu e ganhou o apoio de quem era contra as meditas que estavam sendo tomadas. Ele era jovem e poderoso. Uma nova peça contra Dumbledore. Ouvi dizer que ele era charmoso e tinha lábia com as palavras. - disse de má vontade. - Diziam que era Herdeiro de Salazar Sonserina, então, quem melhor para seguir que ele, depois de Grindelwald?

Fez uma pausa para que o filho digerisse tudo. Orion tinha um ar de fascinação enquanto escutava tudo e ele percebia o interesse que o menino tinha sobre Voldemort. Franziu a testa e se lembrou de quando pensou que o garoto teria que escolher um lado, cedo ou tarde. O pior era ver que, mesmo sabendo que matou sua mãe e James, ele ainda considerava a opção de se juntar ao Lord. Estremeceu e pediu, silenciosamente, que não fosse esse o lado escolhido.

\- E Dumbledore não pode Derrotar Voldemort? - perguntou com os olhos verdes brilhando.

Era incrível! Pensava consigo mesmo. Que tipo de poderia teria Voldemort para que nem Dumbledore pudesse derrotá-lo? Tinha lido sobre Salazar e se o Lord fosse mesmo herdeiro dele, que poderes teria a sua disposição? Magia e feitiços em língua de Cobra que só alguém com sangue Sonserino e habilidades Ofidioglotas podia ter acesso.

\- Sim. - ouviu Sirius dizer. - Dumbledore nunca pode derrotá-lo, mas você pode. - piscou para ele.

Harry parou, de repente. Ele tinha se esquecido disso! Por que não fazia sentido um bebê ter conseguido fazer isso.

\- Claro que não. - disse.

" _Meu pai consegue ser imaturo as vezes_ " Pensava. _"Um bebê derrotando alguém tão poderoso quanto Voldemort!"_

\- Ninguém sabe. - Sirius insistia. - Lily pode ter feito alguma coisa…

\- Não concordo. - interrompeu. - Minha mãe pode até ter sido uma bruxa poderosa, mas ainda assim não seria párea para Voldemort.

Sirius se encolheu. O filho conseguia ser tão insensível se tratando desse assunto. Ou talvez ele estivesse sendo injusto com o garoto, afinal, nunca conheceu a própria mãe. Não sabia como Lily podia ser cabeça dura ao se tratar de proteger quem amava…

\- Eu sei que Lily não era párea para ele. - concordou, calmo. - Mas ela pode ter ativado um feitiço de proteção em você… Embora eu duvide que isso fosse suficiente para deter uma Maldição da morte… Mas ela deu a vida por você, Harry, pode ter algo haver com isso…

\- Mas pai. - suspirou o garoto. - Eu pesquisei na Biblioteca do Laro Grimmauld e os livros diziam que até existia essa coisa de magia com base no amor e sacrifício, mas que nem isso era capaz de deter uma Maldição da Morte.

" _Você continua sendo uma aberração, Harry!"_ olhou para o chão. _"Nem pra morrer presta!"_ Fez uma careta.

Sirius percebia a obsessão que o filho tinha com esse dilema, por que, realmente, era incompreensível e não havia muito como saber. Decidiu mudar de assunto para questões mais banais.

\- Bom, o que acha de fazermos algo diferente, filhote?

Harry sorriu. Tinha passado a amar o apelido que o pai insistia em dar a ele desde o começo.

\- Novo tipo, você me ensinar a ser um animago? - piscou os olhos.

Sirius franziu as sobrancelhas. O garoto não sabia se divertir! E ele achando que teria que dar conselhos sobre travessuras ou meninas...

\- Outro dia, quem sabe, Orion. - disse, amuado. - Novo do tipo, irmos a cidade comprar roupas novas, por que é um trauma para mim te ver vestido com as roupas infantis do Regulus, sabia? - falou, dramático.

Harry riu. O pai claramente se importava com as aparências.

\- Tudo bem, mas eu não esqueci que você disse que ia me ensinar a voar. Podemos comprar vassouras, e quem sabe…

\- Quem sabe? - estreitou os olhos.

\- Uma varinha, pai? - sorriu de lado.

Sirius olhou para o teto.

\- Você sabe que é preciso! - Harry insistia. - E se formos atacados?

\- Vou pensar, pivete. - sorriu. - Precisamos de roupas de inverso também, você pode pegar uma hipotermia só de sentir o vento lá fora.

\- E a minha cicatriz?

\- Vou comprar um chapéu pontudo para você escondê-la. - falou, tentando esconder a diversão.

Harry o olhou, incrédulo. _"Meu pai realmente acha que a melhor solução é essa? Eu perambular por ai com um chapéu horrível na cabeça?"_

Sirius gargalhou com a expressão horrorizada do filho. O menino realmente não tinha muito senso de humor.

\- Não se preocupe, filhote. Já tenho até um em mente. Elegante e de couro. É comum por aqui…

* * *

Depois, eles se preparavam para sua primeira excursão a Moscou Bruxa. Seu pai o levou, utilizando da materialização, ao lado de uma cafeteria agradável. Orion podia ver bruxos e bruxas vestidos de casaco de pele indo e vindo pelos diversos locais. Alguns usavam um chapéu na cabeça, pequeno, e ele gostou por que parecia quente e confortável. Outros usavam túnicas e alguns faziam uso de chapéus com aparência de animais bem bizarros.

Era a moda bruxa, estranha, mas, ainda assim, moda. Sirius apontava as coisas na loja, fazendo comentários engraçados e Harry tinha que reprimir o riso. Ele gostava do modo despojado do mais velho.

Saíram então do grande corredor de lojas que estavam e pararam em frente a uma enorme fonte de aguá. Sirius puxou o filho ate a borda enquanto Harry franzia a testa ao ver o sorriso maníaco no rosto do pai quando foi empurrado para dentro.

\- O que… - não pode terminar, já que a água o impedia de fazer.

Em seguida, sentiu uma forte sucção em todo o corpo, o arrastando para baixo como se estivesse dentro de uma torneira prestes a ser jogado em uma banheira ou um poço sem fim. Assim que terminou, ele estava de pé em uma fonte semelhante à de antes. Quando pisou no chão, suas roupas, antes molhadas, imediatamente se tornaram secas. Virou-se e viu a cabeça do pai romper a superfície da água e o homem sair.

\- Foi interessante. - admitiu, sorrindo. - Mas vai ter troco!

Oh! Sirius amava os novatos em magia! Eles eram tão bobinhos.

Harry olhou em volta e percebeu que estavam no início de uma rua coberta de neve. Cheia de lojas de diferentes tipos arquitetônicos, sendo que o predominante era o estilo de cúpulas eslovaco. Alguns tinham listras, outros pontos, tinha até os que tinha objetos voando por fora. Tinha visto uma cúpula com uma coruja vibrando dentro e outra que parecia um caldeirão girando sem parar... Era como um conto de fadas esquisito.

Mas era o seu mundo e sentia que era ali que pertencia.

Muitas lojas tinham nomes escritos em outras linguás e a maioria dos atendentes, mesmo com sotaques, eram fluentes em inglês.

Primeiro foram comprar roupas e Sirius insistiu em escolher todas, argumentando que o garoto tinha um péssimo gosto e que devia aprender com ele.

Depois foram comprar uma coruja para cada um. Harry escolheu uma preta de semblante assustador e que estranhamento lhe parecia abandonado em um canto, sozinho, imediatamente o nomeou de Plutão. Deus do submundo Romano. Sirius, por sua vez, escolheu uma coruja branca e elegantes, chamando-a de Aurora, seguindo o exemplo do filho, nomeou-a de Aurora, deusa do amanhecer.

Na loja de Vassouras, o homem novamente assumiu o comando e escolheu comprar duas Numbus 200, junto com vestes de Quadribol e um conjunto de bolas.

Depois finalmente chegaram a Loja de Varinhas Gregorovitch. Um dos melhores fabricantes de varinha nos países europeus.

Gregorovitch era um homem velho, com barba grande e cinza e pouco cabelo. Mas parecia que tinha muita energia ainda enquanto entregava varinha após varinha para o "Menino Orion". Sirius imaginava em qual loja iria agora, já que não havia encontrado uma varinha compatível ao filho ali.

\- Bom, Menino. - o velho dizia. - Você pegou a maior parte das varinhas do meu estoque e nenhuma lhe escolheu. Posso me garantir que isso nunca ocorreu durante os anos que tenho. - encarava o nada, pensativo.

O velho não entendia… Até que perfurou Harry com os olhos. "Talvez… _Talvez possamos tentar_ _Aquela_ _… Talvez tenha sido feita para você"._

Gregorovitch correu apressado para a parte de trás da loja, voltando logo em seguida, segurando com cuidado uma nova varinha.

\- Aqui, Menino Orion. _Álamo Aspen_.

Harry tomou-a e imediatamente sentiu sua magia correndo, como se estivesse se misturando com a varinha. Sentia o calor abraçando-o e o pulso de algo poderoso bater contra si. Era como se estivesse sendo preenchido para transbordar furiosamente. O coração batia tão forte que parecia um tambor e começou a se preocupar, tentando controlar-se. Mas o pulso e os batimentos continuavam aumentando e a pressão subindo até que parou. De repente. E só ficou um formigamento agradável.

Isso obviamente não havia acontecido com as outras. Aquela força esmagadora que diminuía aos poucos.

Gregorovitch o olhava, examinando-o indecifrável.

\- Certamente, escolheu você. E isso é muito singular, já que eu não achava que alguém poderia controlá-la… Acho que foi por isso que não deu certo antes, para você. Veja, geralmente uma varinha regular tem apenas um núcleo, essa em suas mãos possui dois núcleos em oposição. Cano fino longo, madeira branca pura, com interior de marfim, possuidora de temperamento arriscado. Lagrimas de Fênix e Veneno de Basilisco… Vida e Morte juntas.

" _Realmente, é um velho dramático!"_ Sirius pensava, tentando afastar o abalo que foi ao perceber a quantidade de poder que conseguiu sentir vindo de Orion. Tinha medo daquilo… Do que podia fazer ao filho…

Harry apenas acariciava o cano de sua nova varinha, se lembrou do calor que sentiu. Do poder. Seu corpo sempre fora perspicaz para sentir magia em torno de si, no ar, nas casas, em outros bruxos, em objetos, mas nunca sentiu daquela proporção. E mesmo que lhe desse medo, ele queria mais. Queria se sentir assim novamente…

Queria poder e faria o que pudesse para conseguir... E sentia que _Aquela_ varinha o ajudaria nisso.

Mal percebeu quando saíram da loja, com o velho olhando sua costa, e seguiram para casa.

* * *

Quando chegaram na Mansão, deu boa noite ao pai e foi para o quarto. Era grande e de cores entre azul-claro e escuro. Ele gostava. Trocou de roupa e voltou a acariciar a varinha.

Era incrivelmente bela a seus olhos. Deitou-se e segurou-a contra o peito, sentindo o calor…

Até que…

Abriu os olhos quando ouviu sussurros chamando por um nome que não conseguiu identificar. Estaria imaginando? Aguçou os sentidos.

 _"Nada"_ Pensou. _"Eu devo estar muito cansado mesmo"_ Disse para si mesmo.

Deixou a varinha em cima da cabeceira e virou para o outro lado na cama. Não conseguia dormir. Não sabia se por causa do que ocorrera hoje ou por causa do que tinha achado há uns dias.

 _"Eu devia abri-lo… Se bem que eu tinha dito que não faria isso até descobrir mais sobre Regulus… Tem magia poderosa em volta e considerando que meu tio era o antigo dono..."_

Esticou o braço e abriu a última gaveta da cabeceira, tirando de lá o objeto de interesse. A gravura chamativa e a serpente prateada - formando uma letra – parecia até que estava até viva. Sentia o poder contido dentro.

Fechou os olhos.

Naquele dia, Harry adormeceu com o Medalhão de Salazar entrelaçado em seus dedos.

* * *

 _E Deus, diga-nos o motivo_

 _(...)_ É temporada de caça

 _E esse cordeiro está na corrida_

 _(...) Será que todos somos estrelas perdidas_

 _Tentando iluminar a escuridão?_

 _Se não formos cuidadosos, se transformará em realidade..._

 _\- Maroon 5_

* * *

 **Enfim.**

 **Obrigada a:**

 **\- Du Martell.**

 **(respondi pelo inbox ;) o que achou desse cap? ;) Harry... Harry...**

 **\- Paula**

 **(serio que gostou? *u* fico muito feliz de saber disso, também nunca vi uma história deles por esse lado e estou me surpreendendo cada vez mais. e desculpe não ter respondido o outro reviwe #u# sim, as vezes eu sumo um pouco, mas sempre que meu humor deixa, eu evito isso...** **Mas o que achou desse cap, flor? ;) Bjbj**

* * *

 **Reviwes?**


	4. Pedra Murano

**Fic original: The Black Heir**

 **Autor: FirePhoenix8**

 **Sou autorizada a postar? Sim. (:)**

 **Boa Leitura e desculpem possíveis erros de português.**

 **Espero que gostem.**

 **\- Recuperei o acesso da conta U.u(y)**

* * *

 _Pedra Murano, olho de tigre_  
 _Moldura brilhante em ouro amarelo_  
 _Que isso te proteja, te dê segurança_  
 _Em todos os momentos que faltar esperança_

 _\- Nx Zero._

* * *

No dia seguinte, Sirius e Orion pesquisaram na Biblioteca Black sobre feitiços para esconder cicatrizes. Finalmente, encontraram uma fórmula mágica de sangue capaz de esconder a sua. Embora o livro avisasse que seria ineficaz contra algumas criaturas mágicas, Harry cortou a palma da mão e esfregou o sangue sobre a cicatriz enquanto entoava o feitiço.

Harry passava a maior parte do tempo lendo e aprendendo, principalmente sobre transformações animagas. Ele agora sabia que precisava beber uma determinada poção durante os treinos e que teria que passar horas usando de sua magia para transformar lentamente os membros no animal que queria ser.

E tinha passado longas horas pensando em qual bicho escolher. Um animago geralmente escolhia um animal que sentia compatibilidade e Harry se perguntava qual melhor para representá-lo. Não queria nada grande, preferia algo sutil e discreto, algo que o ajudasse em fugas e procuras sem chamar atenção.

Então decidiu que seria um tipo de ave. Uma águia para ser especifico. Elas eram símbolo de imortalidade desde os tempos antigos e os instintos predatórios podiam ajudá-lo em algo.

Ele dedicava três horas de cada dia para transformar-se. Era doloroso e exigia concentração, o que fazia sua frustração aumentar por só conseguir mudar os pés para garras. Mas seu pai havia dito que os Marotos tinham levado oito meses para completar a transformação e que não devia se perder a esperança.

Enquanto o filho se dedicava aos estudos, Sirius pensava em um modo de se reintegrar a sociedade bruxa de sangues puro. Eles estavam em Janeiro, então tinha até Setembro – que seria quando as aulas de Orion começariam – para entrar em contado com algumas famílias. Mas precisava que fosse convidado, não podia chegar do nada e simplesmente dizer "Eai família linda! Saudades?".

A temporada de inverno tinha chegado, portanto muitas famílias já deviam estar por ali.

Contra a sua vontade, escreveu para a prima, Narcissa. Sabia que o filho seria beneficiado se fizesse uma aliança com os Malfoy's, já que essa família tinha uma das mais altas considerações por puros sangue e, mesmo que ele desprezasse Lucius, reconhecia que era um homem fluente e com contados uteis na Inglaterra.

Além disso, o homem tinha sido um Comensal da Morte e era muito claro que devia ter informações valiosas. Mesmo que Lucius soubesse que ele nunca tinha traído os Potter's, duvidava que não fosse aceitar fazer uma aliança com o Chefe da Casa Black. Não mencionando o fato de que a esposa dele era uma Black também.

Quando terminou de escrever, observou. Tinha dito que desejava acabar com a Brecha existente entre as famílias e que seu tempo de estadia em Azkaban o fez perceber que queria tomar seu lugar por direito na sociedade como herdeiro de toda a fortuna que tinha. Disse também sobre seu ressentimento com Dumbledore e explicou que, como legítimo Black, ele tinha que arcar com antigos problemas de família, dizendo que descobriu a existência de um filho seu há poucos. Acrescentando que desejava dar uma vida digna ao filho, sangue do seu sangue. Sabia que Narcissa iria se suavizar com isso, já que sempre gostou de bebês.

Depois de enviar a carta para a prima, deu um jeito de se lembrar de outros sonserinos e escreveu para eles também. Houve um momento que desejou escrever para um velho amigo, Remus, desejava imensamente revê-lo e contar o que estava acontecendo e perguntar como andava a vida. Mas Remus era da luz e entrar em contado com alguém que seguia Dumbledore não era sábio no momento.

Decidiu adiar para outra hora.

Outra coisa que mudou foi que finalmente as aulas de voo de Orion começaram. O que o deixou orgulhoso, já que o filho demostrava destreza ao pegar o cabo, junto com os reflexos aguçados e as manobras, como se tivesse nascido para isso.

Essas lições eram sua parte preferida. Eles riam e corriam atrás do outro. Quando olhava para Orion, sentia uma coisa tão intensa e forte, agradecia toda vez por ter a oportunidade de estar ali com um filho que nunca imaginou ter. Por que pensava que sua vida havia acabado depois da morte de Lily e James, mas agora via o quão errado estava.

Seu filho era sua nova razão de vida e guardava cada instante que tinha com ele dentro de si.

* * *

Harry estava na biblioteca lendo sobre " _Feitiços não verbais capazes de fazer seus inimigos tremerem_ " enquanto dedilhava o medalhão pendurado no pescoço. Quando percebeu o pai se aproximando, tratou de esconder por debaixo da blusa. Tinha pavor ao imaginar Sirius lhe tirando, por que, provavelmente o pai não ia gostar de vê-lo tão próximo a algo que era herança de Sonserina. Mas Harry amava aquele objeto, gostava de sentir o estranho poder que vinha dele.

\- Recebia uma carta de Narcissa. - ouviu Sirius dizer, sentando-se a sua frente.

O homem já havia dito tudo que sabia sobre os Malfoy's, para prepará-lo no encontro que teriam.

\- Eles chegaram há uma semana e estão na Mansão Malfoy mais ao leste de Moscou. A temporada social entre as famílias tradicionais está para começar e fomos convidados a participar. Já te ensinei o protocolo e temos roupas formais o suficiente para isso. O primeiro encontro é vital e precisamos que…

\- Que eles gostem de mim e que achem que eu sou um Herdeiro digno de se ter por perto, por que eu preciso me encaixar para que não suspeitem. - suspirou. - Eu sei pai.

\- E as perguntas…

\- Pai, eu sei o que dizer. - replicou. - Sei que para eles serei apenas Orion Black e caso descubram meu primeiro nome, digo que você e James estavam doidos quando concordaram em nomear os filhos do mesmo jeito.

\- Ei! - o homem bufou.

Harry apenas sorriu.

\- Tudo bem, filhote. - falou. - Vamos nos sair legais e qualquer coisa estarei do seu lado se precisar.

Olhou para os olhos de esmeralda e o puxou para um abraço.

\- Amo você, pivete. Nunca te disse isso, mas você me mata de orgulho quando vejo o quanto é esperto e especial. Você é o meu objetivo de vida agora, filhote.

Harry sentiu lágrimas grossas umedecerem seus olhos e descerem pelo rosto. Ninguém nunca tinha lhe dito aquilo… Havia pedido tanto…

O abraçou de volta.

\- Também te amo pai… - murmurou. - Você é o que eu costumava sonhar e pedir toda noite… Nunca achei que fosse mesmo ter um pai…

Sirius o interrompeu antes que o bolo em sua garganta aumentasse.

\- Tudo bem, filhote. - disse suavemente. - Estarei com você em qualquer situação.

* * *

Havia chegado o dia do encontro. Harry estava com vestes elegantes de cores escuras e os olhos verdes apenas o destacavam ainda mais. Ele estava impecável. O cabelo tinha sido penteado até grudar em seus ouvidos e infelizmente concordou com o pai quando ele disse que era assim que se fazia uma imagem boa, mesmo que aquilo o incomodasse.

Seu pai também estava de preto elegante e usava um Anel Black no dedo. O último a usá-lo havia sido seu avô e foi escondido no cofre da família por muito tempo. Os assistentes de Gringotes o enviaram quando perceberam que Sirius assumiu com tudo.

Quando se viram prontos, aparataram em frente a Mansão Malfoy e as portas se abriram imediatamente – já que eram programadas apenas para receberam quem era convidado. Um elfo doméstico os recepcionou e direcionou para a Sala principal, os anunciando.

\- O Chefe da família Black e seu Herdeiro estão presentes para fazer o comparecimento a visita para os Senhores Malfoy's.

Harry ficou animado. Era isso, sua chance de recomeçar como Legítimo Herdeiro em sua nova vida. Agradeceu a presença mágica do medalhão em baixo de suas vestes, que o acalmava, e seguiu o pai para o interior da sala.

Era imensa e ricamente decorada. Estava cheia de bruxos e bruxos vestidos de modo igualmente elegante que se cumprimentavam. Uns de pé, outros sentados em poltronas de couro. Os elfos estavam por todos os lados, levando comida e bebida para quem pedisse.

Então viram Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy. Nunca tinha visto ninguém tão arrumados quanto eles.

A mulher tinha cabelos longos e loiros, que contrastavam com os brincos de argola prateada e o colar de diamantes em seu pescoço. Usava um vestido branco que brilhava conforme andava e tinha feições delicadas e olhos azul-claro. Tinha postura orgulhosa e movimentos suaves.

O homem era alto, com cabelos de um loiro platinado. Vestido de terno e calça cinza escuro. Tinha feições fortes e um semblante frio e arrogante. Segurava uma bengala preta e longa em formato de serpente e que combinava com seus olhos verdes. Lucius despertou o interesse de Harry, o menino podia sentir o poder que vinha dele e suspeitou que a varinha do homem estivesse dentro da bengala que segurava. Era um truque inteligente que o fazia capaz de enganar aurores.

Lucius estendeu a mão para Sirius e disse formalmente.

\- Bem vindo, Senhor Black. Fiquei encantado ao descobrir que iria se juntar a nós essa noite.

\- Agradeço, Senhor Malfoy. - respondeu, apertando as mãos com igual força. - Tive o prazer de ser convidado para o festejo social esta noite. Por favor, me chame de Sirius.

\- Então terei que estender a cortesia e pedir que me chame de Lucius. - Sorriu secamente, para depois olhar a mulher. - Acredito que se lembre de minha esposa.

Sirius galantemente pegou a mão oferecida de Narcissa e a beijou.

\- Continua impecável, prima.

\- Agradeço Sirius. Fico feliz em ver que está bem. - sorriu de modo educado.

Então ela se virou para olhar Harry com curiosidade e Sirius viu que Lucius também fazia.

\- Este é meu filho, Orion. - disse, descansando a mão no ombro do garoto.

Harry deu um aceno leve com a cabeça, se pronunciando em seguida.

\- Fico feliz em conhecê-los, Senhor e Senhora Malfoy. É uma bela Mansão, a de vocês.

Lucius inspecionou seu rosto antes de se virar para Sirius.

\- Então, este é seu filho descoberto. Ele tem características Black's aceitáveis. - disse com expressão de desgosto, mantendo a análise que fazia. - E você disse que ele viveu em um orfanato trouxa?

\- Sim, a mãe dele morreu quando ele era um bebê e não tinha nenhum outro parente conhecido. Quando soube de sua existência, fui imediatamente buscá-lo para tirá-lo daquele lugar.

\- Pobre menino. - Narcissa disse, suavemente. - Deve ter sido horrível. - o observava e via como parecia com seu primo, quando mais jovem. Acrescentou. - Se eu soubesse de sua existência teria te pegado para que vivesse conosco. Nenhum Black devia ser forçado a viver com tanta sujeira.

Harry deu um pequeno sorriso. Ele tinha gostado da mulher.

\- Não foi tão ruim. - respondeu. - Eles não gostava de mim e diziam que eu era uma aberração. Mas eu sabia que era especial.

Lucius estalou a língua e zombou.

\- Os trouxas miseráveis. Chamando uma criança mágica de anormal… Fico feliz que o encontrou, Sirius, para que ele possa ser levado ao caminho ideal. - perfurou Sirius com os olhos. - Temos muito que discutir, meu Caro, fiquei intrigado com umas coisas que mencionou em sua carta. Então, deixe-me apresentar Orion ao meu filho para que eles possam se entreter com outras crianças enquanto te levo para conhecer outros colegas meus.

Se virou para o elfo que passava ao lado e pediu que trouxesse o filho.

\- Sim, meu senhor. - a criatura guinchou, antes desaparecer.

\- Então a mãe dele era uma Valcroix? - perguntou, olhando o garoto. - Devo supor que são os olhos dela?

Sirius sabiam que eles iam perguntar da cor chamativo do olhar de seu filho. Normalmente os Black's costumavam ter olhos negros, era uma característica marcante dominante.

\- Sim, Orion puxou isso da parte da mãe. Não dela, em específico, mas da parte da família dela.

O que era verdade, a mãe de Veronique tinha sido _Montcour_ e eles geralmente possuíam olhos verdes.

Nesse momento, Harry avistou um garoto de sua idade indo em direção a eles. Só podia ser o filho dos dois a sua frente, por que parecia uma versão menor de Lucius e tinha umas características de Narcissa em seu rosto. Os cabelos platinados e os olhos azuis. Queixo pontudo e rosto fino.

\- Este é meu filho, Draco. - disse Lucius, descansando o bastão no ombro do menino. - Draco, estes são seu tio, Sirius Black e o filho dele, Orion Black.

O menino se portava de maneira orgulhosa enquanto acenava. Estendeu a mão para Harry.

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo.

Seu pai já havia conversado com ele sobre o encontro com o primo, umas três vezes, de modo repetitivo, dizendo que Draco devia obter o máximo de informações que conseguisse sobre o menino. O loiro estava intrigado para saber mais do tal "primo que não sabia ser Bruxo até recentemente" e que tinha se tornado o Herdeiro Black da noite para o dia.

Harry apertou a mão do outro.

\- Igualmente. - respondeu.

\- Draco, vá com Orion conversar com seus amigos. - ordenou Lucius, secamente.

\- Posso ir com ele, pai? - Harry perguntou, virando-se para Sirius.

\- Sim, você pode. - deu um pequeno sorriso.

Narcissa beijou a bochecha do filho.

\- Vão se divertir, crianças. - murmurou.

\- Deixe-me apresentá-lo a algumas pessoas que gostariam de conhecê-lo. - disse Lucius a Sirius, se virando para a esposa em seguida. - Até mais, querida.

Draco pegou a mão de Harry e o levou para um canto específico da sala, onde tinha um grupo de crianças conversando animadas e sentadas sobre poltronas grandes e confortáveis.

Harry podia sentir os olhares e sussurros sobre ele…

"… _O filho Do Black…. Fiquei sabendo que morava em um orfanato… Escapou de Azkaban… Traiu os Potter's pelo Lord das Trevas… Fez bem… O pirralho Potter desapareceu… Deve estar morto… Ninguém o achou..."_

De primeira, quis gritar com todos, mas em seguida sorriu. " _Se eles ao menos soubesse..."_

Chegaram ao pequeno grupo, que, ao vê-los, olharam para Harry com interesse. Draco assumiu a liderança para as apresentações.

\- Este é meu primo, Orion, filho de Sirius Black.

\- Black? Sirius Black? - interrompeu um menino desengonçado. - O único que escapou de Azkaban?

\- Ele deve ser um tipo de gênio. - uma menina disse. - Ninguém nunca conseguiu fazer isso.

\- Deixem-me apresentar vocês a ele antes das perguntas. - retrucou o loiro. Queria que o primo se sentisse confortável e que com isso conseguisse pegar amizade com ele. Seu pai ia gostar disso – Orion, estes são meus amigos. - apontou para um menino negro de olhos castanhos. - Este é Blaise Zabine. A menina que chamou seu pai de gênio é Pansy Parkison e ao lado dela esta Millicent Bullstrode. Depois Theodore Nott. - apontou para o desengonçado. Ao lado dele estava uma garota, que aos olhos de Harry pareceu bonita. De cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos. - Kiara Kavsir. Evander Fornax. - apontou um menino de cabelo preto e curto. - Viktor Vloski. - apontou um garoto de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos.- Calypso Rosier. - indicou uma menina pequena de olhos pretos e cabelos ruivos. - Terminando com Vincente Crabbe e Gregory Goyle. - indicou dois rapazes grandes que davam mais atenção a comida que a eles.

Uma vez que todos se conheciam, sentaram-se nas poltronas.

\- Perguntas? - Harry sorriu.

\- O seu pai é mesmo Sirius Black? - Pansy perguntou. - Ele realmente escapou de Azkaban?

\- Sim. - respondeu. - E eu não sei como ele conseguiu fazer isso.

Era mentira. Obvio que sabia, mas não ia sair falando que seu pai era um animago.

\- Onde você estava durante todo esse tempo? - Calypso Rosier quis saber.

Suspirou.

\- Eu vivia em um orfanato trouxa.

Múrmuros de descontentamento foram ouvindo.

\- Mas você é sangue puro, certo? - perguntou Nott, com uma carranca.

Harry se fingiu de ofendido.

\- É claro… - " _Que não, seu paspalho!"_ Pensou. - Que sim! - completou. - Minha mãe era Veronique Valcroix, uma bruxa sangue puro de linhagem francesa, mas morreu quando eu era bebê. Não tinha parentes conhecidos que pudessem ficar comigo então a babá que ficava comigo me deixou no orfanato mais próximo.

\- Mas se você é um Black, por que a Tia Cissa não ficou com você? - perguntou Millicent.

\- Não seja burra, Milli. - Pansy zombou. - A mãe do Draco não sabia dele.

\- Eu nasci antes de meu pai ser mandado para Azkaban e minha mãe resolveu ficar em silêncio para não chamar muita atenção. Não tinham como saber de mim… - explicou. Ele tinha praticado vários discursos para as perguntas que receberia. - Mas um ano depois, ela escreveu uma carta para ele, que foi guardada em Gringotes por que não se pode receber correspondência em Azkaban. Quando meu pai fugiu e foi ver o cofre que tinha, recebeu a carta e foi atrás de mim.

\- Mas por que sua mãe não disse de você para o seu pai? - Millicent continuava intrigada.

\- Naquela época os tempos eram perigosos em todo lugar. Meu pai disse que ela me escondeu para que eu ficasse em segurança, mas quando descobriu que ele tinha sido preso, resolveu falar. - disse. - Mas era tarde demais para a informação chegar até ele.

\- Deve ter sido horrível viver com trouxas. - Draco comentou com um arrepio. - Eu teria morrido de desgosto!

\- Realmente! - Harry concordou. - Eles odiavam qualquer menção de magia e me tratavam como aberração. Mas aprendi a viver com isso… Tem coisas bem piores. - se lembrou do tio tentando tocá-lo e viu Draco estreitando os olhos para ele. " _Mudança de assunto"_ Pensou. - Para que escola vocês vão?

Sim, era a pergunta certa a se fazer, já que todos começaram a falar, animados.

\- Milli, Theo, Blaise, Vince, Greg, Draco e eu estamos indo para Hogwarts. - comentou Pansy. - Acabei de receber minha carta.

Draco revirou os olhos.

\- Preferia ir para Durmstrang. - comentou o loiro. - Lá eles realmente ensinam sobre Arte das Trevas e meu pai diz que Hogwarts é uma vergonha desde que Dumbledore assumiu como diretor.

\- Então diga a ele que não quer ir para Hogwarts. - comentou Harry com as sobrancelhas erguidas. - Eu vou para Durmstrang.

\- Você vai? Achei que fosse para Hogwarts também já que Sirius estudou lá. - tentou esconder a decepção. - E eu disse, meu pai falou que por ele tanto faz e minha mãe diz que me quer por perto, ou seja, na Inglaterra.

O grupo riu.

\- Você sempre foi o filhinho da mamãe, Draco. - Blaise zombou.

\- Cala a boca. - disse ofendido. - Ela só é superprotetora. - bufou. - Mas, quem sabe, se ela souber que Orion vai para Durmstrang, ela não mude de ideia.

\- Mas você não pode, Draco! - Pansy choramingou. - Você disse que ia para Hogwarts comigo!

\- Eu vou para onde eu quiser, Pansy! - resmungou.

\- Mas devemos ficar juntos! - a garota insistiu. - Vamos nós casar!

Risos eclodiram.

\- Sim, Draco. - Evander Fornax comentou com escárnio. - É desonroso abandonar sua futura noiva!

\- Nós não vamos nos casar! - o loiro revidou, com raiva. Pansy sempre tinha que trazer isso a tona!

\- Mas, Draco, somos feitos um pro outro! - a ouviu dizer.

E todos riram novamente, até Harry, achou legal ver Draco perder a compostura, o garoto sabia como ficar vermelho.

\- Só espere, Orion. - o loiro comentou com ele. - Só espere até seu pai arrumar um casamento para você. Tomara que seja com um troll!

\- Eu? Me casar? - perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida. - Meu pai nunca me colocaria em um casamento arranjado.

Dessa vez foi Draco quem riu.

\- Certamente que colocaria sim. Você é Herdeiro de uma das famílias bruxas mais importantes, é claro que ele vai arranjar um casamento para fortalezar a linhagem.

\- Não interessa! - disse, acenando a mão com desdém. - Eu não penso em me casar, não vou perder tempo com isso.

Draco estava para retrucar quando Calypso o olhou.

-Então você deve achar que seu pai não terá tempo de fazer isso também, já que deve compartilhar minha opinião de que a guerra ainda não acabou. - disse ela.

E todos voltaram a ficar sérios.

Harry quase deslizou em sua resposta, tinha que ter cuidado. Calypso podia ser a menor do grupo, mas parecia a mais perspicaz. O loiro não ficava muito atrás.

\- É uma possiblidade. - disse com cuidado. - Muitas coisas ainda não foram resolvidas e estão pendentes.

Muitos deles concordaram.

\- Minha tia foi morta por um Auror em um ataque… - disse Kiara Kavsir. - Minha mão ainda chora por ela.

\- Minha mãe também morreu quando eu era um bebê. - Calypso murmurou. - Ela estava lutando contra aurores que tentavam invadir a mansão e meu tio a ajudou, tentando protegê-la. Ele também morreu.

Harry a olhou.

\- Esse tio seria Evan Rosier? - perguntou.

Seu pai havia dito algo sobre Evan Rosier. Que era um Comensal da Morte e um dos melhores duelistas da época, falando que o auror Alastor Moody – conhecido como Olho-Torto – tinha sido o único capaz de derrotá-lo. Seu pai não devia saber que o homem morreu tentando proteger a esposa do irmão, com certeza que não sabia. Perguntou-se como que o Lado da Luz era capaz de acusar o Lado Escuro de matar tantas vidas, se fazia o mesmo por baixo dos panos…

\- Sim. - ouviu a garota responder. - Meu pai estava fora do país nesse tempo quando invadiram a Mansão Rosier por que achavam que tinham documentos sobre o Lord das trevas e planos de batalha. Meu tio tinha decidido ficar conosco, já que desconfiava de um ataque e quando eles entraram, minha mãe me entregou a uma elfa – que me levou para a casa dos meus avós – e ficou para trás, ajudando o Tio Evan. Não sei o que aconteceu depois e meu pai não gosta de falar nisso… Mas sei que foram mortos por Aurores…

A garota tinha lágrimas sutis correndo pelo rosto e uma vontade imensa de se vingar. Doía lembrar de seu pai tão abatido, com um bebê para cuidar e sem irmão ou esposa. Ela o amava tanto…

\- Sinto muito por sua perda. - disse Harry, de modo suave. - E eu ouvi mesmo dizerem que seu tio era um dos duelistas mais poderosos que tinham.

Calypso sorriu, triste.

\- Sim, ele era. Meu pai disse que aprendeu tudo que sabia com ele. - disse tentando mudar de assunto. - Ele é o professor de Artes das Trevas em Durmstrang…

\- Isso quer dizer que…

\- Sim, eu estou indo para lá também.

\- Eu estava começando a achar que seria o único a ir.

\- Dificilmente. - disse Viktor Vlonski. - Eu vou também. E Kiara e Evander.

Harry achou que seria legal ter o menino como amigo, tinha visto que o garoto permanecia em silêncio na maior parte do tempo, observando tudo.

\- Isso não é justo. - Draco resmungou. - Vou ter uma conversa seria com meu pai… - Certamente que ele podia ajudá-lo a convencer a mãe a deixá-lo ir também.

\- Não pode, Draco! - Pansy murmurou. - Você tem que ficar perto de mim!

Muitos olhavam para o loiro, com pena. Pansy geralmente era uma boa companhia, mas quando estava com o Malfoy Menor, virava pegajosa e insuportável.

\- Eu não vou discutir isso de novo, Pansy! - ele revidava. - Já disse!

Todos voltaram a rir.

\- Vocês querem ir para o meu quarto? - perguntou Draco, tentando mudar de assunto. - Eu posso mostrar o presente que meu pai me deu no meu décimo aniversário.

O grupo concordou e seguiram para fora da sala, indo pelo Salão. Harry viu seu pai conversando com um grupo grande de Bruxos e pareciam estar em uma discussão seria. Peguntou-se como seu pai estaria se saindo, por que a tarefa dele, com certeza, era a mais difícil. Enquanto o garoto tinha que enganar crianças, o homem tinha que enganar adultos.

* * *

 _Renove suas forças, te dê felicidade_

 _Traga um amor, amor de verdade_

 _Espante os inimigos como um dragão_

 _Te proteja como um leão..._

 _\- Nz Zero._

* * *

 **Reviews?**


	5. Controlando-me

**Oi Gente.**

 **Bom tempo né?**

 **Obrigada pelos reviews meninas ;) Amo vocês**

 **Lembrando: tenho autorização para postar. Espero que gostem desse.**

 **Boa leitura.**

* * *

 _I have told_

 _All of my enemies_

 _Very polietly,_ _To_ _go home_

 _(...) They say I'm doomed, but I feel fine_

 _I have tried_

 _So very hard as hell_

 _To stay away from hell..._

 _\- Maroon 5_

* * *

Subiram pela escadaria de mármore enquanto viam vários quadros loiros espalhados pelas paredes. Depois de uma longa caminhada e muitas voltas, chegaram ao quarto de Draco. Tinha tons de prata e azul e era muito grande. Um canto de estudos e uma cama ornamentada de dossel no meio. Cortinas de veludo escuro e também havia uma mesa baixa com várias poltronas ao redor. Harry olhou para o teto e viu uma pintura mágica de dragões, muito realista, que se perseguiam e tacavam fogo uns nos outros.

Draco sumiu por um momento, voltando em seguida com uma vassoura.

\- É uma Nimbus 2001 e nem saiu no mercado ainda. Meu pai encomendou especialmente para o meu aniversario por que eu tenho que praticar bastante para entrar no time de quadribol da escola. Ele também disse que vai doar algumas para o time que eu estiver, por que as de Hogwarts, segundo ele, são horríveis.

\- É muito bom. - Harry concordou. - Meu pai comprou duas Numbus 200 quando foi me ensinar a voar.

\- Em que posição você joga? - Blaise perguntou.

\- Até agora só joguei com meu pai, nunca um jogo de quadribol mesmo… Mas fico entre batedor e apanhador. - disse. - Talvez eu prefira mais ser Apanhador mesmo.

Ele adorava a sensação de voar e adorava o Quadribol, mas não tanto quando Sirius. Sirius era um verdadeiro viciado nisso. E segundo seu pai, ele tinha tudo que precisava para achar um pomo rápidamente.

Kiara concordou.

\- Você tem o corpo ideal para ser Apanhador. - disse, com as bochechas rosadas.

\- Já está de olho no corpo dele, Kiara? - Evander comentou, com um sorriso.

Ela corou ainda mais e Harry piscou.

\- Não seja imbecil, Evy. - disse, lhe dando um peteleco. - Eu apenas disse que ele pode ser um bom apanhador.

\- Não me chame de Evy! - o garoto resmungou. Odiava esse apelido, parecia coisa de menina. - E não sei por que diz isso, seu primo sim é que é um bom jogador.

\- Por que você acha que tamanho é tudo! - revidou.

\- É lógico que não. - Draco concordou. - Mas os apanhadores são os mais legais, são únicos! - disse empolgado. - Eles podem ganhar o jogo sozinhos e… Órion, eu não sabia que você jogava, podíamos marcar uma partida qualquer dia desses.

\- Sim. - Harry concordou. - Podíamos formar uma equipe.

\- Eu prefiro ser o batedor. - disse Viktor, fingindo que tinha um taco na mão. - Gosto de ação.

\- Acho que Vince e Greg seriam melhores batedores que você. - Nott comentou. - Você podia ser o goleiro, Viktor.

Crabbe e Goyle resmungaram e Harry concordou com Nott.

\- Eu podia ser o Atacante. - disse Evander.

Harry se virou para Pansy e Millicent.

\- Vocês jogam?

\- Eu não. - Pansy respondeu. - Minha mãe diz que não é adequado que damas joguem Quadribol.

Millicent revirou os olhos para o que ouviu.

\- Eu jogo as vezes com meus irmãos. - disse. - Podia ser goleira também.

\- Precisamos de mais atacantes. - disse Draco, se virando para Blaise. - Você podia ser um.

\- Eu não. - revidou o moreno. - Prefiro ficar vivo e confortar nossa querida Pansy quando o futuro maridinho dela morrer. - zombou.

\- Cala a boca! - o loiro estalou.

Harry se voltou para Kiara.

\- Você podia ser uma atacante. - falou.

\- Posso tentar… - bufou. - já joguei algumas partidas com meu primo.

\- Quem é seu primo? - perguntou.

\- Viktor Krum. - respondeu. - Ele está no terceiro ano em Durmstrang e é candidato a Profissional. A equipe búlgara já tem olhos nele, mas ele ainda é novo demais.

\- Legal… - Draco comentou, fazendo os amigos o olharem. - Vou perguntar ao meu pai se podemos jogar no campo, já que a maioria de nós vamos permanecer em Moscou até Março. Temos que começar a se organizar…

\- Certo. - Calypso interrompeu. - Agora que vocês já tem a pequena equipe, podemos falar de outra coisa?

A pequena estava cansada de ouvir sobre Quadribol. Não estendia esse jogo, era só um monte de pessoas voando em vassouras e correndo atrás de bolas…

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- E do que você quer falar?

\- Dos seus pontos de vista sobre a guerra. - falou, diretamente.

\- Ah! - Pansy fez um muchucho. - De novo…

Viktor Vlonski os olhou, com a expressão seria.

\- Vocês acham mesmo que o Lord das Trevas morreu?

Tudo ficou em silêncio.

\- Eu não sei. - Calypso disse, baixo. - Mas não acho que ele possa ter sido derrotado tão facilmente.

A menina sabia que se o Lord retornasse, seu pai iria para o lado dele. Não que o homem antes fosse um comensal da morte, mas ele sentia necessidade de vingança…

\- Meu pai vive dizendo que ele vai voltar. - Draco murmurou. - Ele diz que o Lord era o mais poderoso bruxo das trevas, ainda mais sendo Herdeiro de Sonserina.

Harry ficou interessado por ouvir as opiniões. Elas podiam ser importantes.

\- Concordo. - disse. - Como um ser tão poderoso pode ser derrotado por um bebê?

\- Meu pai diz que isso foi um esquema elaborado por Dumbledore. - o loiro disse. - Nem pensar que um bebê derrotaria o Lord.

\- Mas derrotou. - Calypso falou, calmamente. - Harry Potter ganhou apenas uma mísera cicatriz na testa ao fazer isso.

\- Pode ter sido um acidente mágico. - o loiro respondeu. - Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu naquela noite, e um acidente tem mais créditos que um bebê.

Blaise bufou.

\- Vamos, Draco. Eu cansei de ouvir você dizer como Harry Potter era incrível e poderoso. - zombou. - E que queria conhecê-lo.

\- Eu não disse isso. - revidou, constrangido. - Apenas falei que tenho curiosidade sobre ele.

Harry sorriu.

\- Como você acha que ele deve ser? - perguntou.

\- Não sei… - murmurou. - Algo interessante de se entender.

\- É um eufemismo! - disse Viktor. - Todos querem conhecê-lo.

\- Verdade. - Calypso concordou. - Mas Dumbledore com certeza deve querer que ele seja um Herói da Luz.

Harry virou-se para ela.

\- Como uma ferramenta…

Calypso franziu a testa, dando de ombros.

\- Eu acho que muitos bruxos iam gostar de manipulá-lo, mas todos merecem o direito de fazer suas próprias escolhas, inclusive ele. Não que eu queira mais um inimigo para o nosso lado, seria bom se… Se apenas tivesse um jeito dele nos entender.

Sorriu para ela. Gostou de Calypso, ela era imparcial, mesmo depois da morte de seu tio e de sua mãe pelas mãos de Aurores.

Draco franziu a testa, seu primo devia estar tendo essa conversa com ele, não com a anã.

\- Mas isso não faz muita diferença, certo? - Nott interrompeu. - Quer dizer, o menino está perdido por ai e se Dumbledore colocar as mãos nele, acho que o garoto não vai conseguir escapar desse papel.

\- Mas ele não foi encontrado. - Kiara murmurou. - Dizem que está morto.

\- Eu acho que não. - Calypso murmurou. - Mas eu me pergunto o que o levou a fugir de seus responsáveis? E por que ele não foi criado com uma família bruxa?

\- Meu pai diz que foi Dumbledore quem decidiu isso e que ninguém sabia onde estava sua localização. Exceto alguns. - disse o loiro.

E depois mudaram de assunto. O Malfoy Menor aproveitou e foi pegar o presente que seu pai lhe dera como décimo primeiro aniversário. Um momento depois voltou, exibindo uma cesta grande com orgulho.

" _Vvocê vvai arderr no inferrno. See conntinuar a me seguurarr desse jeeitoo"_

Harry ouviu uma voz sibilar e olhou ao redor, tentando achar de onde vinha.

" _Coolooquee-me no chãão e mee deiixe saair!"_

As sobrancelhas dele se ergueram, estava vindo da cesta!

" _Poor que mee deraam a umm messstre tãão ineespeerieente?"_

Draco a abriu e tirou de lá uma bela Serpente azul.

\- É uma Cobra Mágica, criada e modificada de modo que nunca morre. E bota ovos - disse o loiro, pomposo. - Chamo ela de Sussana e meu pai me deu por que eu vou para a Sonserina. Pena que não posso levá-la para Hogwarts.

Muitos de seus colegas olhavam seu bicho com interesse. Até que viu Órion beliscá-la.

" _Quee Tipoo de Coobraa é vocêê? Euu nnão sabia quee exiistiiam cobraas mágiicas"_. Perguntou com curiosidade.

A sala ficou ofegante.

Sussana o olhou, surpresa. Seu mestre a tinha levado para um Ofidioglota! Um novo mestre digno, finalmente!

"Euu goosteeii de voccê. Poodiia serr meuu novoo messstree. Euu nãão gostoo dessee. Elee nãão saabe cuiidar de miim".

Harry virou-se para seus amigos, que o olhavam com surpresa e espanto.

" _Poor quee estãão mee olhanndo assim? Euu nãão vouu leváá-la, Dracoo"_

Draco pulou de seu acento, tamanho foi o susto.

\- Você é um ofidioglota! Por que não nos disse que era um ofidioglota?

"Esstáá faalandoo dooo quue?"

\- Fez isso de novo!

\- Pelas barbas de Merlin! - Pansy gritou. - Precisamos dizer isso aos adultos! - disse, correndo porta afora.

Harry ficou imóvel. Claro! Por que parecia que ele era o único que tinha ouvido o que a garota havia dito! Depois de ler sobre Salazar e sua linhagem, sabia o que era um ofidioglota, mas nunca suspeitou que ele fosse um! Como? Ele nem mesmo tinha sangue Sonserino! E com certeza seu pai brigaria com ele, por que deixar os outros saberem disso era perigoso.

Mas se nem mesmo ele sabia, como que podia evitar deixar que soubessem?

" _Tarde demais!"_ Pensou.

Virou-se para Draco, que o olhava cheio de emoção.

\- Não tem como eu dizer algo para vocês, se nem eu sei desse algo! - exclamou, erguendo as mãos, exasperado. - Nunca conheci uma cobra mágica antes, eu pensei que todos vocês estivessem ouvindo ela!

Viktor Vlonski o olhou com espanto.

\- Mas isso é incrível! - disse, animado. - Não há registro de um ofidioglota á décadas! O Lord das Trevas é o único conhecido e antes dele foi a séculos.

Calypso olhava para Órion, perfurando-o com seus grandes olhos.

\- Como não sabia? Não houve a si mesmo?

\- Foi como se eu estivesse apenas falando inglês! Foi normal, oras. Nenhuma diferença que me fizesse notar! - respondeu agitado.

Harry não queria que mais ninguém soubesse disso – principalmente adultos, exceto seu pai, claro. Mas Pansy tinha saído correndo para buscar mais pessoas…

\- Mas isso é incrível! - Draco repetiu o que Viktor falou. - Meu pai vai ficar tão empolgado, ele sempre quis conhecer um ofidioglota! - sorriu ao imaginar a reação que Lucius teria, a reação de todos ao verem que _Ele_ tinha um amigo ofidioglota. " _Vão morrer de inveja!"_

Harry gemeu, escondendo a cabeça entre as mão e sentindo Sussana enrolar-se em seu braço, sussurrando palavras de conforto…

Ia ser uma longa noite...

* * *

Sirius estava sentado entre um grupo de bruxo das trevas que o fariam tremer se fosse em sua vida anterior a Azkaban.

Lucius tinha acabado de apresentá-lo a Romulus Rosier, Vènus Vlonski, Neron Nott, Theobaldo Kormegov, Richard Parkinson, Xander Fornax, Arthemius Arlov, Konstantin Kavsir, Algernon Wilkes, Jeremy Goyle, Alexander Crabbe, Theodor Travers e Thorfinn Rowler. Daqueles, ele apenas se lembrava de Nott, Wilkes, Travers e Rowler, que havia sido presos e – como não havia provas – liberados pois diziam estar sobe efeito de Imperius.

Mas sempre suspeitou…

\- Finalmente resolveu abrir seus olhos, Black? - Travers comentou. - Não mais um pequeno cão seguidor de Dumbledore?

Sirius virou-se para ele, segurando seu impulso de bater em algo. Sabia o que estava por vir, preparou-se para isso muito antes…

\- Veja, tive anos para rever minha opinião sobre Dumbledore. O fato dele me manter em Azkaban apenas fez com que pesasse para um lado. Não estou apoiando-o mais. Não agora.

\- E por que o apoiava antes? - Kavsir questionou. - Você é um Black. Por que virou as costas a família e a Herança?

Suspirou.

\- Eu era um jovem tolo. Por ser da grifinória, muitos amigos meus eram partidários da Luz e eu acabei caindo nas manipulações… Confesso que não gostava muito de meus parentes, então, quando me foi dada a oportunidade de me distanciar deles, apenas aceitei. Mesmo que fosse contra o que eu tinha sido criado.

\- Você era um Auror, Black. - Nott bufou. - Matou e ajudou a capturar muitos seguidores do nosso lado. E agora quer se juntar a nós?

\- Eu nunca matei ninguém. - disse, com raiva. - Sim, eu era um Auror, no passado. Mas nunca fui responsável por alguma morte. Mesmo que em uma guerra não se deva ter consideração por quantos mortos existem do outro lado.

\- Mas isso ainda não explica sua súbita vontade de mudar para as Trevas. - Rosier falou, calmamente.

\- Você ficaria surpreso se percebesse que existe muito mais sujeira do lado da Luz… - murmurou. - E agora tenho um filho. Quero que meu herdeiro conheça a própria raiz e de onde veio. Quero que ele veja de todos os ângulos e tome a própria decisão…

Lucius o mirou, com olhos estreitos.

\- Então, supondo que acreditamos nisso… - dizia. - Como sobreviveu a Azkaban?

\- E como conseguiu fugir? - perguntou Kormegov. - Ninguém nunca escapou de lá.

\- Vamos. - Sirius sorriu de modo maníaco para ele. - Vocês não acham mesmo que eu revelarei meus segredos assim, acham?

\- Não. - Lucius sorriu, frio. - Mas é suspeito.

Gargalhou.

\- Quais suas teorias? Que Dumbledore me ajudou a escapar? Ele acha que eu trai James Potter!

\- E não traiu? - Parkison questionou. - Eu estava lá quando você foi acusado.

Sirius viu o sorriso sínico que Malfoy lhe mandou. O Homem sabia que aquilo nunca havia acontecido e possivelmente os outros também. Não parecia uma boa ideia mentir…

\- Nunca trai os Potter's. Como eu disse, eu apoiava a Luz naquele momento e apenas foi preso por que acreditam que eu Matei Peter Pettigrew. Ele foi o único que traiu todos por Voldemort.

\- Não diga o nome dele. - Lucius disse, afiado. - Se tem um desejo sincero de se juntar a nós, terá que aprender a respeitá-lo e a chamar pelo nome devido… Lord das Trevas.

\- Peço desculpas, Malfoy. - disse. - Ainda estou me acostumando a tratá-lo assim.

Teria que tomar mais cuidado em relação as próprias palavras…

\- E você vai, de bom grato, apoiar o Lord das Trevas? - falou Travers, irônico. - Mesmo quando ele matou seus queridos amiguinhos?

Sirius o ignorou e respondeu olhando na direção dos outros.

\- Eu estou disposto a ficar com toda a minha herança e me tornar um Bruxo das Trevas. Não vou apoiar a luz, mas não vou ser um assistente ativo do Lord. Não conheço muito sobre os métodos recentes dele e irei avaliar ao todo.

\- Essa é uma maneira delicada de dizer que você vai permanecer neutro, Black. - Rosier comentou. - O Lord das Trevas representa nossos melhores interesse único capaz de lidar com Dumbledore e seus lacaios. E você ainda não esta decidido?

\- Entendo o que quer dizer, mas anos atrás, vi diversos colegas meus morrerem por que diziam lutar pelo lado certo, igual você está falando agora. Não irei virar as costas para isso. - disse, com sinceridade. - Eu posso até concordar com algumas partes das crenças do Lord, mas não concordo com os métodos. Então irei observar por mim mesmo. Não apoiarei derramamento de sangue desnecessário.

Sirius era esperto, se ele dissesse logo de primeira que apoiava cem por cento Voldemort, as desconfianças seriam imensas, então, se ele por acaso, gradualmente, passasse a demostrar que concordava, iria ser aceito com mais facilidade. Ele precisava que acreditassem nele, mesmo que tivesse que concordar com coisas escrupulosas. Por Órion.

\- Vocês, pessoas que apoiam a luz, sempre apontam os dedos imundos para falar sobre a nossa crueldade. - falou Kavsir, bruscamente. - Sem nem admitir que fazem o mesmo. Em uma guerra, a violência é gerada pelos dois lados, ambos conseguem ser cruéis e bárbaros ao mesmo tempo. Sempre abrem a boca para falar que nós, do lado negro, atacamos primeiro. Quando na verdade também contra-atacamos e nos defendemos.

\- Eu entendo seu raciocínio. - Sirius concordou, tentando manter o temperamento calmo. - Mas a luz não faz uso de magia negra, ou feitiços que torturam e matam.

Gargalhadas foram ouvidas.

\- Vamos, você não pode ser tão inocente a ponto de crer nisso. - Rosier comentou, sarcástico. - O que você chama de Luz pode não usar feitiços horríveis, mas isso não impedi que saiam matando qualquer um que julgue perigoso por ai. E eles apenas não usam esses feitiços por que não podem lançá-los com sucesso, tem medo do poder por trás do que é escuro. Eles não tem o tipo de sangue mágico necessário para controlar Maldições sem se renderem a ela. Do contrário, eu posso lhe garantir que variam uso, sim. Sem mencionar que eles sempre chegam em grande número. A magia negra é apenas algo que usamos para ter igualdade.

\- Então está dizendo que os fins justificam os meios? - combateu. - Isso é outro ponto que discordamos.

\- E eu posso saber o por que? - Lúcios disse, perfurando-o com olhos gélidos. - Dumbledore manipula todos que pode para alcançar os próprios objetivos, você mesmo é um exemplo disso. Ele nunca lhe deu o beneficio da dúvida. Te usou assim que percebeu sua utilidade chegando ao fim. E o pirralho dos Potter? Enviando-o para morar com trouxas?! Isso foi tão traumatizante que o menino fugiu, Black! Dumbledore devia tê-lo deixado com uma família bruxa descente.

Fez uma pausa, antes de continuar. Lucius percebia que Black podia ser um ótimo aliado. Vinha de família pura, com sangue velho e poderoso, igual os melhores vinhos. Mas o antigo Auror ainda parecia ver o mundo atráves de uma lente cor de rosa. Decidiu continuar.

\- Todos sabem que crianças magicas sofrem quando não são criadas em lares mágicos. A magia interior da criança precisa se alimentar a partir da magia exterior a ela, a magia que o rodeia. Isso é necessário para que haja o desenvolvimento correto. Se deixar uma criança mágica em um lar trouxa, a criança será fraca e instável. Mas o velho só pensava em como seria fácil chegar no menino. Ele aparecia e o tirava de lá. E _Voillar_! Grande herói, em?

\- Eu também entendo seu ponto, Lucius. - disse Sirius, com uma careta. - Reconheço que o lado da Luz fez muitas coisas, ah, reprováveis, e que matou mais do que admite. Dumbledore não é confiável depois do que fez a mim e ao Harry, mas não é por que eu não o apoio mais, que irei apoiar o Lord das Trevas. E você não me informou das intenções dele. Mencionando que ele foi o inicio dessa violência toda.

\- Você não esta lembrando… - Fornax comentou. - Que ele fez isso todo por querer fazer do mundo bruxo algo melhor. Ele era o único bruxo poderoso o suficiente para fazer a diferença. Talvez você não se lembre por causa da sua juventude rebelde, mas vivemos em uma repressão de silêncio por séculos.

O Bruxo sacudiu a cabeça, com raiva.

\- A prática das Artes das Trevas foi proibida por um tempo tão longo que nossos filhos começaram a perder algumas habilidades. Tudo por que não podiam praticar aquilo que estava no sangue. Poucos países europeus permitiam isso e agora a Rússia é praticamente a única. É por isso que a comunidade Negra aqui é tão grande. Certamente você deve entender que queremos autoridade para poder praticar nossa magia livremente pelo bem de nossos herdeiros.

\- Isso era algo que eu não estava ciente. - admitiu, calmamente.

(…..)

No meio da conversa, quando Lucius estava para responder uma questão importante que veio a tona, ouviram passos vindo de modo apresado e uma menina de cabelos curtos e negros apareceu, correndo em direção a eles.

Richard Parkison se virou, com raiva.

\- Pansy! O que está fazendo aqui?! Não está vendo que estamos resolvendo assuntos importantes?

A garota teve que recuperar o folego para poder respondê-lo.

\- Desculpe pai… Mas… É muito legal… - murmurava. - O Órion… Ele… Vocês tem que ver isso!

Sirius levantou-se, com uma expressão preocupada.

\- O que houve com o meu filho?

Pansy balançou a cabeça, meio tonta com o tanto de pressão que recebia dos olhares adultos.

\- Fale logo, menina! - Lucius ordenou, levantando-se também.

\- Vocês precisam vir comigo! - dizia, quando começou a correr para onde veio. - Ele está no quarto do Draco!

O loiro bufou de aborrecimento. A garota precisava de uns bons tapas! Nascissa estava louca se achava que a união de seu herdeiro com ela daria certo! Respeitava sim, Richard Parkinson, mas sua filha claramente havia puxado a mãe, cheia de frivolidades.

Os bruxos cujos filhos estavam junto de Draco, seguiram Pansy até o local. Quando entraram, Órion Black se encontrava com a cabeça entre as mãos e uma serpente sibilando, enrolada em seu braço. Draco falava sem parar, empolgado com algo e as crianças olhavam de um para o outro, parecendo espantadas.

Sirius foi até seu filho.

\- O que acontece, Órion? Não se sente bem?

* * *

 _Eu falei_

 _Para todos os meus inimigos_

 _Bem educadamente,_ _p_ _ara irem para casa_

 _(...) Eles dizem que eu estou destruído, mas eu me sinto bem_

 _Eu tentei_

 _Bastante_

 _Ficar longe do inferno..._

 _\- Maroon 5_

* * *

 **Eai, curiosos?**

 **Reviews, que tals? *u***


End file.
